The Newlywed Game
by SundaethroughFriday
Summary: Rey is a bartering chip for the resistance. She is the last hope for the galaxy in the last way she had been expecting. And though, General Leia and Master Luke promise not to leave her in the hands of the dark side too long- She might just kill Kylo Ren before they have the chance to rescue her.
1. The Deal

Rey shakes lightly as she makes her way past ceiling high doors. She tries to concentrate on the graying braids in front of her. Ever since coming back from Ach-to Leia has been more of a mother to her than any one, and even now, the light pressure of the General's hand squeezing her own is the only thing keeping the young Jedi from bolting off-planet.

Honestly, if it was up to Rey, She would be living somewhere off in unknown space, maybe back on Ach-to with Master Luke, meditating on the mountains, or in an abandoned Jedi temple discovering the secrets of her ancestors, but unfortunately, the world had to go and get itself in trouble. So not only has she been living in the cramped base on D'qar, but now that Luke has ran off again, unfortunately its her job to save the galaxy. Not to mention, Rey is the one The First Order asked for by name. She closes her eyes for a beat, taking a deep breath in to try and calm herself.

The Rebellion needs this.

Rey repeats the sentence over and over in her mind as Leia continues to tug her along. She tries to block out the imperial troopers on either side of them, tries to forget where they are, but it is no real use. In one last attempt to bring herself to peace she calls onto the force, letting the energy flow through her, connecting herself to the planet.

Darkness follows and Rey can't help but hiss. When she opens her eyes again they have all halted at a large steel door. And she can feel him on the other side, radiating hate. The force pulls tight on her ribcage, suffocating and squeezing and tugging her towards the door. Open it, She can almost hear his voice, meet your destiny now. Rey doesn't even have to reach out, one of the troopers swipes an I.D. card through the command panel and the metal slides away.

There is a long meeting table, meant for at least twenty, with two resistance officials already sitting down closest to them. At center of the table are four negotiators, and the far end is where the First Order has perched. Of course, Rey doesn't really notice any of this. Her eyes are deadlocked with the cold glass panel of a black mask.

General Hux stands slightly behind the knight of Ren, who has already made himself as comfortable as he could be in this situation. The red-head wears a drastic sneer with his nose upturned to them. He turns to face them slightly more and nods his head to Leia. The Knight, however, does not budge an inch. Rey can feel the knots in his stomach as if they were his own, and shes not quite sure if they are hers or not. She hasn't quite got a handle on the force yet, but even so, this strikes her as odd, with the other force-sensitives she doesn't feel so-

"Close." Hux commands with a wave of the hand, and the soldiers behind them swipe a card again and seal them all into the room like sardines.

Something is hanging in the air that is dense and angry, but no one has a name for it. Really, There is not a single person in the room, including the several mediators, who thinks what is about to happen is a good idea.

Leia's hand moves from Rey's onto the newly trained Jedi's shoulder. Rey meets the grip with her own. It must be hard, she tries to sympathize, to see her son like this. Leia carried that monster in her womb and in her arms. She cared for him when he had fevers and tucked him in at night.

Then again, so did Han- And Rey can't look past the monster anymore.

"Please, sit." Hux offers too quickly. One of his gloved hands gesture to the table but he does not move a muscle otherwise. Leia and Rey slowly make their way to the table, and lower themselves into chairs. This has all been set up carefully, and each person knows one wrong move is all it takes for chaos to break. On each side of the almost empty building both parties have forces carefully posted in anticipation of a trap. Even despite all the careful strategizing and planning, Rey cannot free her hand from her light saber at her hip.

"Then we should begin on why you're here."

"It's a trade right?" Rey speaks up.

"Rey, calm down. It's not ideal, yes, but-" For once, Rey wouldn't let Luke finish his thought.

"Not ideal? Not ideal! I'm not going anywhere near them, master." She shakes her head violently, taking shelter near his sister. "Am I just supposed to let that maniac corrupt me?" Leia gives a minuscule flinch with speak of her son and guilt comes over Rey for bringing him up.

"They have a good chunk of our forces, Rey." Leia speaks up. " They could destroy us in one move right now. Hell-" She gives a small laugh. "This whole thing is probably a trap, but it's the only thing we've got."

Rey wants to scream. There is nothing about this situation that is at all appealing. Part of her wishes she had never left Jakku, Unkar Plutt was no where as bad as Kylo Ren will be.

"It'll be a lot easier to liberate you than all those men. " Luke leans against his sister's desk. "Besides, You are strong enough in the light to resist his… teachings."

For a moment she is dumbfounded.

"So that's your plan? Trade me and then rescue me?" Luke smiles like he's proud of himself.

"Yes."  
-

"The first order thinks it is in our best interest- "one of the mediators in all black starts "-to keep the only two force users of this generation together." Rey's jaw tightened. She just wants this to all go away but the man continues on anyway. "And as we understand it is a large thing to trade we are prepared to release into your hands the Resistance prisoners caught in the last two years as well as a small cluster of planets that will be a peace zone for your people to inhabit."

"In exchange for Rey only?" Leia crosses her arms, an eyebrow raising in suspicion.

"There is a stipulation. " The man answers. "Supreme Leader requires more strong darksiders."

"And you think you can turn me over?" Rey purses her lips into a straight line. Despite being warned again and again to say nothing she cannot hold her tongue.

"I will do my best." Kylo deadpans through his voice synthesizer. Rey can't help but shrink back, she had forgotten the way the mask sounded, when she thought of him she only thought of the soft voice she had heard in the interrogation chamber- the one she heard involuntarily in her thoughts.

"once again- not exactly-" The man in black is doing his best to tiptoe around the subject. His voice is delicate and he mumbles his way through.

"It is a marriage." The other First Order Negotiator becomes impatient and squawks.

"A marriage resulting in offspring. They will be, for appearance purposes only, the Rulers of the galaxy." Rey laughs out of nerves. The blood in her veins quickens. " Supreme Leader believes having the Jedi will make some planets more… inviting… to him."

"Are you daft?" The words leave her mouth before she makes the conscious effort to form them. She shoots out of her seat, palms slamming down onto the metal surface. "You want me to- to-" She looks to her newly found mother figure for reassurance that there is no way this is happening. The elder woman, however, just shakes her head slightly.

"Remember what we spoke about, Rey."The general urges, even though the young Jedi's face is drenched red with anger.

"You can't be serious, General Organa." Rey tries her best to speak to her with respect. She attempts to calm herself, but her blood will not cease boiling. "You're not really going to make me _marry him_?"

Leia takes a moment to look into Rey's eyes, she silently pleads with her.

"It's for the Resistance." Is all the elder woman says.

It's not like they won't come for her, Rey tries to comfort herself, Luke promised they would. It's just like being their prisoner, no different-She is chanting in her head again but Rey doesn't quite believe any of the words.

They will come for her.

" _If I agree to this_ " She cannot stress this part enough "then I will have my own rules. " The mediators mumble amongst themselves for a moment.

"And what are your stipulations, miss Rey?"

She's still thinking when they ask. She only knew this was the only time to make conditions and spoke without having any.

"The mask-" She holds out her hand. At first the mask tilts, and he looks slightly taken aback, but Kylo shakes his head.

"When were alone." Rey frowns, but shakes her head. She looks to the closest negotiator. The idea of being alone with him sets her nerves on fire. She wants nothing more than to throw up.

"While I'm your prisoner no harm will come to the resistance. " Rey throws an arm around Leia's shoulders. She will protect The general and the Resistance no matter what. One of the mediators in black crosses his arms.

"We have a very extensive treaty drawn out for General Organa." He says, sliding documents to the mediators in white.

"Anything else, Jedi?" Kylo bites at her. "Don't expect us to be too generous."

Stupid, selfish Kylo Ren. Rey knows its childish but she can't help but curse him. She hates him, more than anything, and he just expects her to-

'I don't want this either foolish girl.' She thinks he spoke, but no one else in the room reacted to him. 'Just keep your head low and play along.' It is that quiet firm voice she had heard before, his real voice. That's when she realizes it's not him, or well- he's not speaking out loud. Her mind is trying to trick her, make her thing he doesn't want this as much as she doesn't. But like every other time her mind has fabricated his voice she shuts it all right out. She can't afford to start feeling bad for him.

"Whatever you want will be at your fingertips, Miss Rey." The squeaky one starts talking again. "You will be treated as Royalty."

"Fine." She nods her consent.

The resistance will come for her.

The two storm troopers that had escorted her in are suddenly helping her up. One takes the lightsaber from her hip and brings it across the room to Kylo. The other grabs her by the bicep and leads her out the room.

She tears her arm out of his grip and throws her arms around Leia.

"Don't forget about me." Her throat is tight as she whispers. Leia returns her embrace tightly.

"We won't, Rey. Your sacrifice will be remembered." The General pulls away from their hug and looks into her eyes. She seems like she has more to say- but the Trooper takes Rey's arm in his fist again and pulls them apart.

"General Organa we have a few papers for you to sign."

She catches the worried look from her mother figure before the door shuts completely behind her.

Leia will come for her. She has too. She promised.

Master Luke will travel the galaxy to save her as soon as they get the news to him- as soon as they find him.

She is escorted directly to a shuttle, where she is handcuffed and placed in a cell.

Rey has a bad feeling about this.


	2. The Finalizer

"Do I have to be handcuffed?" Rey scoffs, trying to itch the center of her back. The Solider she has identified as the leader looks back at her and shakes his head.  
"We have been advised to take a few precautions." His mask makes the words sound emotionless, and at once he swivels his chair back to the view port of the ship.  
It has been three days of star travel before the shuttle finally lands.  
Three days with three storm troopers and no conversation. Her stomach gives a long growl. Three days with no food. Rey lets out a pitiful sigh. Her hand tangles up in her hair, and as a large star destroyer comes into view she decides to take the time to fix her buns. It is less to impress any one and more to make her feel less disgusting. After all, its been three days without a shower. She had gotten used to that kind of behavior on Jakku but the Resistance had spoiled her. The resistance had given her a warm bed, and hot showers, and its best attempts at three meals day. Rey can loop the first bun no problem but the second is much harder to fix with her hands bound than she would have thought. She gives up after one attempt and lets the rest of her hair fall down. Rey settles on meditating instead, trying to build up her strength.  
Three days without Finn or Leia or Master Luke.

Three days without hope.

From the small window on her side of the ship she can see that they've docked. Rey watches as the ship eases into a landing. Outside the window are First Order employees bustling around. Mechanics working on tie fighters, troopers bustling around like schools of fish. The sound of metal scraping metal hits her ears and when she turn to the noise she sees the commander opens her cell and the other two barge in and flank her. They grab her under the arms and pick her up from the ground.  
"Excuse us, Lady Rey." The one in charge speaks. "We've been instructed to escort you to Captain Phasma." The trooper opens the shuttle and leads them out. Rey struggles with her footing down the ramp, both the soldiers are a little taller than her and her feet barley scrap the metal, but it does not keep her from trying to retain her dignity and waking on her own.  
"This isn't necessary." She barks. "I've agreed to hand myself over."  
The Stormtroopers nod.  
"General Hux has asked us to keep you restrained."They drag her through the hangar. Rey is all but tempted to Jedi mind trick the men away. She wants nothing more than to walk up to a tie fighter and pilot the hell out of here. For a moment, she considers it, but her thoughts fall on the prisoners the First Order has taken. If there was some way for Rey to make sure they were already safe- then she would have no problem sprinting away. But she doesn't know, so she continues to allow herself to be humiliated like this.  
They pull her into an elevator, and with the swipe of a card it launches upward. The movement is so unlike anything Rey's ever experienced it almost brings her to her knees. Her stomach lurches and somersaults around. When the elevator comes to a sharp halt she feels herself leave the trooper's grip for half a second, still heading upwards as everything else has stopped.  
The door slides open and Rey's eyes almost go wide. Everything is cold and grey. The entire corridor is metal and the chill is already seeping into her bones. There are so many soldiers she has to do a double take. None of them bat an eye as she is lead down the hallway, as though this sort of thing happens frequently. Rey shudders at the thought of the First order constantly dragging young handcuffed women through their hallways.  
The thing that infuriates her the most, however, is that she gave herself to this. It would be different if they captured her, or if Kylo Ren bested her in a fight (as if), but she bowed to them and said 'take me'. She has to remind herself it is for the good of the galaxy. She has to repeat over and over in her head that this is all to liberate the universe. Rey can feel anger in her bones that is not normally there. She can almost understand how someone would give into the dark side if they had to stay here where there is no warmth or love- Here, where she is almost positive, there will be plenty of torture. Finally they arrive at another metal sliding door, and once again the lead trooper takes out an I.D. card and swipes it.  
Rey's blood runs cold.  
A silver plated trooper stands on the other side, arms crossed, side by side to a hunched over Armeitage Hux. Rey wants to examine the room they have brought her to, and though her eyes flicker around enough to gather it is quarters, they can barley leave the pair.  
"Welcome." The redhead bites. He straightens himself and cracks his knuckles. He nods his head to the silver trooper, who walks forward and releases her guards from duty. The soldiers on each side slowly set her to the ground. Phasma, Rey assumes this is who they spoke of, removes the cuffs from her wrists. Rey rubs underneath her armpits where the gaurds tight grip had left red marks.

"Quite a welcome." Rey sneers. "Where am I?"

"This is the Finalizer." Rey feels like rolling her eyes as the General speaks again. Of course this god forsaken ship has a stupid name like that.  
"Is this where I'm to live?" Hux shakes his head.  
"These will be your quarters for the next two weeks." He says. "You are to stay here at all times, unless Captain Phasma, here, fetches you. Meals will be delivered in the morning and evening. You will find everything else you need within this room."  
"And where do I go in two weeks?"  
"We are traveling to Chandrilla. You and Ren will be married there." Hux spits out 'Ren' distastefully and Rey can already feel the jealousy coming off him. He is an puny, easy man to read. Even though Rey is not at all scared of the General fear still boils up in her bones. Part of her had thought, or hoped moreover, that the whole marriage thing was just a joke. It had to be a terrible joke, right? The terror is apparent in her tight fists because Hux smirks like he's done his job. "If you require assistance you may call the captain-" He points to a small comm. Panel near the door. "Otherwise do not disturb her." Hux walks out, knocking into her shoulder on the way. Phasma gives her a nod before stalking off as well. The door slides shut with a slam.  
Rey walks up to the glass panel near the entrance to press the command for the door to reopen. Despite activating it several times the steel does not budge. She leans against the wall next to it, defeat wracking through her. She is locked inside- just a prisoner in a cell once again.  
Her eyes take the opportunity to take in the room. The walls are grey, big surprise, but there is a black double bed on a slightly raised platform near the back wall that looks plusher than sees ever seen. One wall of the bedroom is replaced with glass paneling that overlooks the galaxy. There is currently a few star clusters she in unfamiliar with and a blue and purple galaxy swirling about outside.  
Rey has always found comfort in the stars; back on Jakku she would count them to fall asleep. Sometimes she'd share her thoughts with the balls of gas. She is comforted to know that she can still talk to them here in the darkness. It makes her feel a little saner. There is a little table and chair up against it.  
There is a small desk pressed against the corner with writing paper and pens set atop it. Along the surface of the desk is also a small planted flower she has never seen before. It is tall and vibrant red but something about it doesn't feel peaceful. There is an chest on the other corner, but Rey is sure it is filled with black and she doesn't want to look in it, so instead she settles on opening the small door between them and is very pleased to find a 'fresher.  
She bathes herself in the hottest water the system will allow, which is still quite lukewarm. It is less of a bath and more of a long, exhausted soak. She tries to keep it thoughtless, but Kylo Ren in ceremony dress keeps popping into her mind. It is enough to make her rise from the bath for a moment and physically throw up into the toilet. When she enters the water again it has gone cold.  
The cold is the straw on the Bantha's back. Tears well up in her eyes, and though she does her best to prevent it, they fall down her cheeks in no time. Did anyone really expect her to be happy about this? It was her right to cry. They really expect her to marry him- to be his good little queen of the galaxy. They expect her to-  
She pictures his gloved hands on her skin, clawing and leaving bruises in their path. Rey finds herself wanting to vomit again, but there is nothing left in her stomach to hurl up. She curls her knees up to her bare chest and sobs. The cries pull her shoulders back and forth. They tighten up around her heart and almost squeeze it into nonexistence.  
There is a small tug on her rib cage, where her heart is breaking. It is soft and comforting, warm even, and Rey thinks it is her master telling her things will be okay because there is sadness behind it.  
You just have to get through this, Rey reminds one more time, there is nothing you can do but wait. In the back of her mind she promises herself, when this is over and the rebels are safe, that her saber will go straight through Kylo Ren's heart. She pictures it in the same manor he had done to his father, and things start feeling a little better. Quickly, as her skin turns prune-ish, she washes her hair and face, scrubs the dirt out from under her nails and leaves the bath.  
Rey lets herself air dry and scrubs her clothing in the sink with hand soap. She hangs them all up on the towel rack. When she enters the bedroom again a steaming meal is sitting on top of the table by the window. She gives the wardrobe one glowering look and strides over to it, mentally preparing herself to open it.  
But the breath leaves her when she does, for a completely different reason. She had dreaded seeing the blacks she thought she'd be forced to wear here, but instead the furniture piece is filled with everything in the brightest white shade she's ever seen. It almost blinds her with the light reflecting from it. A small depressed smile finds her lips. She gets what they're playing at though. It makes sense now why Snoke thinks having her will help out his image- because he plans on advertising her as the good in the universe. And if the good of the universe could marry someone like Kylo Ren the Republic had no reason not to sign their lives away to him.

The good in the universe, the last Jedi, she wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone- and if she trusted these monsters, then maybe they weren't monsters.

Rey's smile turns into a frown and she slips one of the white dresses over her head. But Snoke hadn't anticipated everything- He didn't know Rey, not really, and he certainly didn't know how much of a pain in the ass she would be.  
Rey sits at the table, examining her meal. It looks like some sort of thin cake, along with caff and some fresh fruit. This must be breakfast. She pokes it with one of the forks provided, and wonders if it's poisoned. The notion does not stop her from taking a bite- At this point she would rather them poison her than anything else they've got planned.  
Its too sweet and makes her nose wrinkle. After a few more bites she decides she isn't really all that hungry and just drinks her caff. It is black and bitter, but so is her soul at the moment. She looks out to the stars between sips.  
Far off in the milky darkness that is the void of space she can spot D'qar.

'Master Luke' She thinks, as hard as she can out to the stars. 'Please hurry.'

'Unfortunately, No one's coming for you.' It's Kylo's voice that responds in her head.


	3. Hope

Its another couple days before she is called for. Five meals have come and passed, which Rey figures its midday on the third day of their journey. In the last few cycles all Rey has been catching up on much needed sleep. She has never really gotten the opportunity to be lazy. Rey doesn't really mind the solitude, but being idle is driving her up a wall. She needs to do something, dig into wires with her hands and work.

She has been staring, for about the last two hours, straight at the comm. Panel. There is an indentation where the main screen can be pulled up for maintenance, and Rey is more than tempted to rip it off and figure out the wiring. When she finally decides to leave her bed, as soon as her fingers make contact with the glass, the panel roars to life, and Rey has to jump back from fright.

"Lady Rey-" It is Phasma's voice that hits her ears. On the display her sound waves jump around in blue patterns. "I am own my way to get you, please be ready when I arrive."

And then she's all alone again.

Her hands leave the comm., she'll just have to pry it open another day. Instead of dressing in the whites they've provided she changes into her old clothing. Phasma arrives just as Rey slips on her arm wrappings.

Phasma stops as soon as she walks into the room, first, eyeing Rey, and then the piling plates on her desk.

"Starving yourself isn't going to help." Phasma notes, her voice a flat line. "you'll just end up in a stretcher with Lord Ren shoving a tube down your throat."

Phasma doesn't mean to be cruel with her words but Rey physically winces at them. Rey pictures it for a second, forced feeding, before shaking everything from her mind.

She isn't starving herself- her eyes swivel back to the mostly full plates, she's been drinking her caff just fine- she wants to point out.

"I'll call a service droid to clean up while we're gone. Are you ready?" Rey nods as confidently as she can. Phasma walks out, leaving the door open just long enough for Rey to slip through. She is about to ask where they are going when Phasma offers up the information. "You're being measured- and after that the Supreme leader would like to see you." Snoke? Already? Rey has to swallow her nerves back down. If she could get her hands on a lightsaber maybe she could end this-

Its foolish to think, Rey decides, This is a man who keeps Kylo Ren in check, and she can barley manage him.

"And once that's said and done with-" Phamsa taps a few things on her portable screen she's been carrying. "General Hux will escort you back to your quarters."

Phasma's steps are more of a march than anything. Rey finds herself taking a shorter, quicker pace to keep up with the incredibly large solider. Rey tries not to dwell on the prospect of being alone with Hux, after all, there are much worse things in the galaxy(hopefully).

It is not a far trek to the room Phasma huddles her into.

There is a petite, skinny figure on the farthest wall, downing a mug of caff in one sip. The woman wears a low cut black dress made out of impractically flowing material. It shows off her tanned chest a little too much for Rey too be comfortable. Her thick white hair has been pulled into the slickest bun Rey's ever seen with an elaborately jeweled headdress atop it. Her eyes are completely white, devoid of pupil and iris.

"My name is Aureena." She speaks, crossing the room in one graceful swoop. Her hand lands on Rey's shoulder. It has four thick fingers with attached claws. "Please come this way, my dear." Aureena drags Rey into the middle of the room, and takes a few steps back. She circles Rey like a predator, Her eyes taking in every detail of her. Phasma stays planted at the door as it slides shut.

"A dark blue would look excellent on your skin." She notes.

"Supreme Leader has requested white." Phasma pipes up. Aureena frowns, exaggerating her features.

"Than an Ivory? Or maybe a Cream?" The Arkanian crosses the room, grabbing a large metal ring with several pieces of fabric on it. She walks back to Rey and begins to hold each separate square up to Rey's face. Rey is a little surprised there are so many different shades of white.

"What is your name, my darling?"

"Rey?"

"Are you excited for your Unity Ceremony, my dear?" Rey snorts out loud.

"Yes-" Sarcasm isn't something she uses often, but now seems like a good time. "-I'm counting down the days till I'm permanently bound to the Scourge of the Universe. " Aureena raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, what a silly question you must be. Every girl dreams of the day." The joke goes straight over her head, and she continues smiling up at Rey.

It takes the woman a good twenty minutes to go through them all.

"Cream." She settles on, and puts the swatches back where she found them. She comes back with a tape measure.

"Please remove your top." She instructs. Rey looks to Phasma, who just gives her a small nod. Hesitantly Rey pulls the fabric over her head. Aureena immediately holds the measure up to her shoulders. She throws the tape over her neck and writes something down before moving to her arms.

"Rey, darling, do you have any particular styles in mind?" The young Jedi shakes her head. She has only ever worn what was cheapest and most practical. This is all surreal to her. "Do these measurements look right to you so far?"

Aureena holds out her pad of paper and on it, in a flowery scroll she recognizes, is a hand written note.

'Rebels unsecure. Hold on tight.'

It's from Leia. Rey beams. There is a moment of silence that Rey can't help. She has to remember that Phasma is watching them, however, and nods quickly.

'stay safe kid.'

"I don't really know anything about clothing, Aureena." Rey says a little breathlessly. "I'll leave it all up to your judgment."

Its hope- that's all she had really wanted. Rey holds onto to it like water in the desert. She just needed to know they were trying.

Aureena gives her a soft smile back.

"Of course, darling, I'm the best designer in the galaxy for a reason." Her tape measure goes around Rey's waist. "I'm thinking pre-Empire. Something grand and exquisite, meant for a queen." Rey shrugs her shoulders. She'd rather dress simply, but something tells her it is not an option.

Actually , it is more the excited look on the designer's face that tells her it is not an option.

There is an hour and a half before Aureena is fully finished with her measurement.

"I'll need to see you for a fitting." She says as she packs her things up. "Keep your schedule free when you land on Chandrilla." Rey inclines her head, telling the older woman it won't be a problem. The designer lets her arms slip around Rey's shoulders on her way out.

"Do your best to be happy, Rey." Aureena speaks earnestly into her ear. "Marriages are a lot of work, but if you try it will be worth it."

Aureena is escorted out by a pair of soldiers, causing Rey to wonder if she too was here as a prisoner.

Phasma turns to her, clicking her heels together.

"We're running late." It's almost as though she's scolding her. "Supreme Leader won't wait too long, follow me."

Once again, she's following the silver trooper throughout corridors. Rey wonders what would happen if she just didn't show, or if she drug her feet long enough for him to get impatient. Would he leave and postpone their meeting for another day or would he- She pictures herself on the receiving end of force lightening and shudders.

"Do you believe in the First Order?" Rey asks quietly as they walk. Phasma does not lose her pace.

"I'm here aren't I?" The silver trooper responds, not even bothering to look back at her.

"Why?" There are a few quiet moments where the only thing to be heard is footsteps. Rey looks out the glass to the stars, watching D'qar intently. For a moment she figures the woman will not respond and starts to give up hope.

"I wasn't always a captain." Phasma speaks, still looking ahead. " There was a time when I was just a regular solider, and I remember going to planet after planet and bringing food and clean water. We helped colonize a lot of the unknown region- there were people living there in squalor- as slaves- anything you can imagine, and we brought supplies and law. We liberated a lot of them." She throws a look back at Rey. "I know everything we've done isn't the best, but sometimes we help, and that's why I'm here." Rey quirks up an eyebrow. It was a much more sympathetic answer than she had really been expecting.

Phasma stops short in front of a door- it slides open on its own for Rey.

"Good luck." On shaky legs Rey walks in, she is very disappointed that Phasma does not follow. It is a large grey room that she is now trapped in. There is a small table by the door she has entered through with Kylo Ren's mask sitting atop it.

The next door slides open as she approaches it.

"But Master- Just a little more time and-" Kylo turns on his heel, eyeing her distastefully. She hasn't seen his face in some time, and a bit of pride fills her as she takes in the scar that crosses from under his eye across his nose. His full lips drop and a unhappy exhale leaves him. He turns back to-

Snoke is huge. It takes Rey a moment to realize he's just a holo. He towers above them- his finger alone larger than her. His skin is sickly; parts of it stretch together and break in his cheeks- like he went under the knife unsuccessfully. His lips twist outwardly in a grin when she steps inside. His teeth are few and far between, but the ones she can see are poisonous yellow and sharp.

"Come here, young one." He motions her forward.

Rey takes small calculated steps toward him. He takes her a while to get all the way down the catwalk. She stops side by side to Kylo Ren.

As much as she wants to direct her hatred toward the Knight she cannot move to look at him. She is frozen in her boots as Snoke locks eyes with her.

"You have such potential." His voice seeps into her bones and cracks there. All Rey can do is look into the eyes of the hologram. They are ancient, withered even. Its like she's looking at a ghost or the hollow shell of a human. His fingers are like boney spindles. They reach out to caress her, but the holo passes right through. She feels like he's gone through her soul, through her force. But she won't look away. Rey refuses to show her weakness and flinch from this man. He's just a sack of skin, she tells herself; he's not even really here. "Why do you waste it on people like Skywalker?"

"I waste nothing." Rey straightens her back, bristling to him. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Kylo turn his head to her. He almost looks taken aback. "Wasting potential would be working for you."

Blinding pain finds its way into her brain. Her hands fly to her scalp and almost rip out hair. White hot spots appear within Rey's vision. Snoke laughs quietly as she falls down onto her knees.

"You could be powerful, like my Knights of Ren. All you have to do is give me your word…?" He speaks, but she can barely hear his wispy voice over the intensity in her mind. "Surely there is something you desire?" Snoke invades her mind, searching through her memories. He lingers on her as a child screaming after a long gone shuttle. He fingers through her conscious like a coffee table book- landing on what he wants to see. Distaste comes on his face with her memories of the interrogation chamber on Starkiller. His frown becomes more pronounced as he watched them fight in the snow.

"Kylo Ren…" The Supreme leader lets the name drop out of his lips in what sounds like disappointment. "You will break her."

"Yes, Master." Kylo gives a curt nod.

"Leave." Snoke dismisses them with a wave of the hand. His hologram fades into obscurity.

Kylo Ren looks down at her. Rey is still crumbled on the ground holding her skull in obvious pain. He leans down and settles his gloved fingers too hard underneath her bicep, pulling her up.

Rey doesn't even notice they've left the chamber until Kylo's grip begins to hurt.

"What goes through your head, scavenger?" His voice is harsh as he tugs her along. He walks so fast  
Rey can hardly keep up. He stops for a moment at the corridor entrance, fixing his helm back over his face.

She opens her mouth to fight back with him but Rey catches his eyes just before they disappear and her mouth shuts itself. They look wild, scrutinizing, in their swirling browns. They almost look worried. Ren presses the switch and the contraption lowers back into place. The door slides open.

Hux waits, arms crossed on the other side. Without a word Kylo throws her into him and stalks off. Rey's face collides with the sharp bones of the general's sternum. She quickly backs away from him.

As Kylo turns the corner Rey can hear his light saber activate.

"Always so dramatic." Hux shakes his head. He looks down to her. Rey would take Kylo's livid gaze over Hux's any day- she decides this on the spot. He looks at her like he's about to lick his lips- like she's a prize chip in a poker game. He waves his arm in front of him, inviting her to begin walking."Would you like to get back, Lady Rey? I've got them bringing you a lovely diner this evening. Phasma has informed me you haven't been finding your meals up to par."


	4. The Dinner

"Lady Rey, How are you enjoying your stay?" Hux leads her over to the table at her window- there is an extra chair set out. On the table are two black trays with three plates each. Rey waits for him to get comfortable before she takes her usual seat by the stars. She wants to say how bored she's been, but there is a part of her that is still shaken from the encounter with Snoke. Her mind keeps wandering to Kylo Ren's expression just before it disappeared into his mask.

The red head's eyes do not leave her, waiting perilously for her answer.

"So far-" She thinks over her words carefully, knowing fine would not be a true answer. "-So far there has been a lot less torture than I thought."

Hux frowns at her answer.

"You're our guest." He answers back, picking up a fork from the table. Rey gives herself a moment to take in the food. There is a charred brown meat taking up the largest plate. The medium plate holds something green and slimy and the smallest has an assortment of chocolates on it. Rey picks up the fork and knife, like Hux had, and begins following his initiative, cutting the steak in small pieces. She felt more uneasy in his presence than by herself. She brings the fork to her lips. Therefore, even less hungry, but with the thought the mental image of Kylo Ren force feeding her Phasma had provided enters her head again. With a lump in her throat she forces herself to swallow the meat. It is not even that it isn't good- Really it is one of the more palatable things she's ever had- but it's just that her stomach at once tries to reject it. "We wouldn't want to hurt you. The Supreme Leader has taken a fondness to you."

Rey thinks back to the pain in her thoughts. If Snoke really enjoys her he has an odd way of showing it. She chooses not to respond to him. Her stomach churns with each bite she takes, but it is the only excuse to really keep her mouth shut.

Hux looks up at her after a few moments. His green eyes chill as they scrutinize her frame.

"If Ren is not to you're liking, perhaps you could speak to the Supreme Leader about a more eligible candidate for Emperor?" Oh, Kriff. Things suddenly make sense. Rey sighs hard and resist the urge to plant her face into her palms. She sets her fork down, meeting the man eye to eye.

"You think you'd be more suitable?" She asks, mostly just trying to understand where he is going. The tips of his lips curl up.

"Well, I hadn't mentioned myself Lady Rey, but I'm very flattered you think so." Rey, in all earnest, is more than tired of power hungry Nerf-herders. Hux leans back into his chair, taking his hat from his fiery hair and setting it into his lap. He runs a hand through his locks. "I'm much less of a brute than he is, after all." Somehow, he doesn't convince Rey. He may be more human than Ren, but he is defiantly not kinder. She can feel it in the force the hatred that lurks deep within him.

"I don't think Sno-" She stops herself as Hux eyes her. Rey has to think about her words before she says them. "I don't think the Supreme Leader is going to get out of bed for anything less than a Dark Sider." If Hux's face had anything polite in it before, it all disappears. He sneers down at her now.

"You think he is stronger." It is not really a question as much as it is an accusation. For a moment Rey thinks about how ridiculous this whole thing is. She should not have to explain herself to anyone. She also does not want to have to defend Kylo Ren. In fact, that is the last thing on her agenda, but her mouth opens on its own accord.

"I think there is a reason the Supreme Leader has chosen him to be his figurehead." Hux gives her an incredulous glare. Rey directs her eyes out to space. She wonders if she has the power to order him out of her quarters.

"You want to marry the man who caused the fall of your order?" There is a pang in her heart for Master Luke. Of course she knows Kylo Ren killed the Jedi's he had worked so hard to train, but it was something she liked to tuck away in her mind and think about as little as possible.

"I did not say that." Rey snaps.

"But I would be more intolerable than him?" Hux rises from his seat, throwing his cap back over his head. He crosses his arms as he looks down on her, scorned.

"I didn't say that either, General. I just think that Snoke-" Before she can finish her sentence his palm stings her cheek. Rey is stunned into silence.

"We show respect when we speak about the Supreme Leader." He corrects her. His other hand throws his napkin down on his plate.

Of all people to reject him the desert girl had no right.

"You have made an enemy." He states, trying to maintain his calm. "One you will not forget."

He's gone as quickly as his rampage had started, leaving Rey with a stinging face.

A service droid enters moments later. The small bot scoops everything on the table in his bin and whirls out. Rey watches him from her bed. Even the droids here seem cruel, she thinks as she sinks into sleep.

Slowly gas seeps in through her oxygen vent.

Rey wakes up in frenzy. She can tell, as soon as consciousness begins to come back, that something is not right. She is no longer in her black sheets, but instead cold metal is pressed against her skin. She tries to push herself up on her hands, only to realize she is bound and standing. Her eyes open to the sight of General Hux looming over her, with a syringe in one hand and a tall droid at his side. His other arms rests on a small surgical table, with clean silver medical tools neatly set into lines.

"Good Morning." Hux's predatory smile makes another appearance. He takes a step closer to her. The back of his hand trails up her arm. His skin is colder than the metal. Rey grits her teeth together.

"What is this?" She has to ask. Surely he hasn't been given permission to hurt her, like he had said, Snoke enjoyed her.

'Break her' She had almost forgotten about the command in the chamber that had sent Kylo Ren into a frenzy. She wondered if this was her punishment. Hux flips his hand over, settling the syringe in the crook of her elbow, being careful to find the right vein.

"You're only complaint about your stay was the lack of torture." He states, letting the needle sit against her skin. "I figured it was time to satisfy you."

"What is that?" Rey can't see much of the syringe except for the awful rancid brown color inside of it. Panic starts coursing into her and she tries to struggle away from him, but Hux grabs her jaw in his free hand, forcing her to look into his face.

"Its just something to help with the pain." And he presses the needle into her vein. It is all at once like there is fire inside her. It travels up her vein, into her shoulders, through her collar bone. It boils her from the inside. Her arm spasms and seizes but it has got nowhere to go but shake around in its confines. She can't control how tightly her fist clenches. The only thing keeping Rey from shouting is her physically biting down on her tongue, but it does not stop the groans that leave her.

"Are you willing to work for the first order?" Hux asks, he sets the empty neede on the steel table and begins preparing another one. "Must I remind you, you've already given you're word, and if you break the deal, you're friends will die."

Rey can't even sneer at him. The concept of words is far from her mind. She writhes around, shaking against her bindings. When she doesn't answer Hux gives the droid a nod. The machine reaches out its long arm, and between the two long prongs at the end of it, electricity starts to spur.

Achingly slow, the droid's arm gets closer, until it makes contact with the center of her abdomen.

"Yes!"Rey can't help but shout as the shock goes through her. "I will. I do." The droid pulls back its arm as soon as she answers accordingly. Blood starts to pool up in her mouth and she is certain she's severed off a small piece of her tongue.

"Are you willing to obey the orders of Supreme Leader Snoke?"

"Go to hell." She spits. The droid shocks her once more, longer this time. Rey digs her nails into her palms instead of giving him an answer. Sweat covers her face now. Her hair is soaked.

She'd rather die than answer.

Hux purses his lips. He holds a hand up and the droid backs off. He stations the other syringe at her other elbow.

"Are you going to obey the Supreme Leader?" He bites again, hovering above her. Her eyes travel up, looking at him with hate from under her furrowed brows. She keeps her mouth as tightly locked as she can. The urge to hurt somebody has never been so apparent. She wants to make this man feel the pain he's causing her. Rey shakes her head. Hux plunges the needle into her and the same effect takes hold.

It is so much worse the second time, now that she is anticipating it. The pain creeps up slowly this time, instead of all at once. It pops the veins out of her arm, but it doesn't stop at her collarbone this time. It like it mingles with the other poison; they meet in the middle and travel up her head, settling in her skull.

As soon as he hurts her again she slams her head into his. She uses all the force in her body to make it count. Hux stumbles back. For a moment he stares at her, mouth open, and then blood trickles down from under his cap.

"You little bitch." He bites and raises his hand. Rey braces herself for the impact.

"Hux." It is a warning. The hit never comes.

The redhead turns to glare behind him.

"Leave her to me now." Hux sneers but backs away from her anyway. Looming on the edge of her vision is a tall black figure she cannot really make out. The voice, however, is an immediate identifier. Rey isn't sure whether to be grateful or even more terrified.

Kylo Ren stands in front of her, clad in his entire blacks, cloak and all. He touches her cheek with his glove and then he releases the restraints from her hands and wrist. All Rey can do to crumble onto the floor. She does not have strength left in her. The poison clatters in her body still, as well as the new pain from whatever wound is causing blood to drip into her vision.

"Have you had enough?" Each of his words are measured, paced out and calm. The synthesizer on his mask only amplifies this effect. He stands above her, looking like a skyscraper at his full height. Rey turns her head up, examining the situation. She supposed Kylo Ren wasn't here to rescue her after all, big surprise.

"You know I won't give up that easily." Rey struggles to get the words out. She sets a shaky hand on her knee and pulls herself up. It takes so much of her power to even get standing she knows if he presses her she won't stand a chance- but it doesn't stop her from pretending.

"We don't want to hurt you." He sighs.

"That's Bantha shit." She hocks up the blood in her throat, spitting it at Hux's fine leather shoes. The general growls deep down in his throat.

Kylo Ren holds out a hand, outstretching each finger on his hand. Rey quirks an eyebrow, unsure of what he is doing.

"So rebellious-" He observes, taking a few steps closer to her. "Such a strong will-"

But then she feels it, hands forming around her esophagus.

"You're content to be this for the rest of your existence?" He says effortlessly as the breath leaves her. As he takes her breath away he circles her. Each step is meaningful, a gloat over her. "Just a slave to the Jedi agenda? You never want to reach your destiny?"

Rey's hand flies up to her neck, she tries to pry the invisible hands off her, but she is grabbing at nothing. Her nails claw against her own skin. She wants to tell him being a Jedi is her destiny but she can't get air out let alone words. She tries to focus on the force but between the fire in her head and her lungs begging for air she can't concentrate even the slightest.

Is she going to die here? It is not really a question she's asked before. Rey has always survived. She has always done what it takes to survive, but this seems more than hopeless.

"Fight back." Kylo commands. She shakes her head to the best of her ability. It more just slides from side to side. Her breathes become gargled sort of cries. Rey knows he's trying to provoke her- he wants her to open to the darkness in her heart. He pushes harder, the hands tighten. Or maybe, the entire situation would be easier for Kyo Ren if he just killed her now? Maybe he's not keen on this marriage either and he's really going to end her life right here to save him the trouble.

"You will never leave that desert rat behind if you stay on your path." He reaches into her mind, clawing for anything he can get, and Rey is not strong enough to stop him. "You think they are coming for you, Jedi? Of course they wouldn't. They abandoned you here with me- just like your parents- just like everyone you will ever meet."

Rey pushes back, trying to break free of the grip. She cannot listen to him. He feels worse than the sickness in her mind. Her teeth grit together as she tries to concentrate on the force, on anything. Black spots start to appear in her vision.

"No one wants you, girl-"He spits ominously. "-you'll die all alone in the sand watching ship after ship leave you."

Rey's right hand flies out and Kylo is knocked back against a wall. Air comes back to her in gasps. She becomes lightheaded from the sudden rush of oxygen. She stands up, her eyes filling with hot tears. She hadn't realized she was walking until she is standing over Ren. Too suddenly, without her own accord, she's holding out her own hand.

A strangles sort of noise comes from the Knight. Rey dives into his mind, trying the same sort of attack he had used on her, but like she expects there is nothing but hate and greed and-

-Remorse? –Regret? –Terrible heart aching sadness?

She pulls herself from his mind as fast as she can, as though it is a hot stove. She does not want to know how complex he must be. She doesn't want to think about him being human.

"Good-"He laughs, as she releases her hold on him. "So there is hate in you."

Rey freezes, cursing herself for giving into it. Of course she had played right into his plan. Her hands fall limply at her side. Kylo takes in a deep breath.

"You know nothing about me." She spits the rest of the blood from her mouth with a cough. The red sludge lands on Kylo's chest. Her eyes stare into the deep space of his visor.

"I know enough."


	5. Uncomfortable

Rey stares up at the ceiling, counting the panels above them. So far she has amassed there are two hundred small ceramic squares above them, but she's not even halfway across. Phasma has been sitting at her side for over an hour now- The two of them were supposed to meet Kylo Ren when they came into the large rectangular room, and yet he still is not here. Rey is not complaining though, She really didn't want to see the man in the first place. She just feels bad for the captain, knowing it is a waste of the high ranking official's time to sit here and play baby sitter. Phasma stays quiet today. She doesn't look at her ward too much. Rey thinks the solider feels bad for her; they are only a day from Chandrila.

Her eyes fall on the silver trooper. Phasma has become Rey's favorite person on the Finalizer; mostly because she is the only one Rey knew by name that has not caused her any physical pain. Rey leans her head back into the wall. She has settled herself in the corner furthest from the door, so that when he entered he would not take her by surprise.

Rey's thoughts have been wondering to him a lot lately. After her peak inside his mind she wonders if it really is him she hears sometimes. It's a silly thought. She knows it's all but impossible but there is nothing in her knowledge that could allow someone to be a constant presence in the other's brain. Maybe for a moment, yes, but not like this. There is a hollow in the back of her mind that she now realizes is him. The little voice feels like him, like the energy she had felt in his head-

Or maybe she is just looking into it too much. Rey shakes the thoughts from her head. She is just alone and scared, trying to make excuses for her own temptations to the dark. Kylo's voice in her head is not him, she knows, but her inner darkness manifesting itself in the best way it can.

Two hundred and one- she thinks, trying to make the entire train of thought disappear, two hundred and two.

But she had felt it- all that power they always boasted about. It had filled her veins as soon as she snapped. Its aura was still in her, or the impression of it was, far off in her consciousness. Now that she knew what it was like she could recognize it in herself. It wasn't like the force she had been trained in. The dark side was suffocating and sticky. It hung on her desperately for the next few days, clinging to everything she touched. It was like submerging yourself in dense black oil.

The door slides open with a whoosh. Captain Phasma scrambles to her feet to stand at attention. Rey doesn't bother moving. If anything she sinks lower into her corner as Kylo Ren's presence fills into the room. It sinks in before he is even inside.

Kylo Ren stalks in.

" Captain Phasma-" Ren steps closer to them, nodding in greeting. "You are relieved." The silver trooper bows her head slightly. Rey's arm shoots out before she decides to do so. Her fingers latch around Phasma's wrist. Don't leave, She wants so say, but as soon as her hands are around the armor Rey realizes it is not in her power to ask things like that. She quickly releases the Captain's wrist.

Phasma's helmet tilts back too look at her. A second passes between them where Phasma tries to convey her apologizes without words. She turns back, however, and Rey winces with each clink of her silver-plated armor.

The door slides shut with a slam.

"Jedi." Kylo Ren offers his hand to help her up. Rey frowns and uses the wall to stand up on her own. She hadn't quite thought this to fruition, however, because now she is trapped in a corner.

"If you're going to start choking me again I'd like some warning."

He shakes his head.

"No. I won't."

Part of her just wishes she could see his face. Back on Starkiller she remembers thinking how easily readable he was. All his thoughts planted firmly in his eyes. Rey just wants to know if there is bloodlust in them- whether she should get ready for a fight.

"Mask." She reminds him, shortly after remembering herself. After all it was one of the only stipulations she had given, and they were, in fact all alone. With a grunt he releases the visor's mechanism, pulling it off his head. He lowers the helmet to his side, holding it against his hip and elbow.

She finds herself staring for a moment. In the chamber with Snoke she hadn't really gotten a good look at him. She had forgotten how handsome he was, not that it was noteworthy. She had really been expecting the man to match his actions underneath and instead-

His hair has gotten a little longer, all curled up from being trapped inside his helmet. Her eyes follow the pattern of dark freckles across pale skin, until they meet the large gash across his face. It is arguably more jagged than it looked in the dark, longer even. She follows it up, feeling a mix of guilt and satisfaction at her handiwork, and meets his eyes. Rey quickly looks away. She had after all, wanted to see his eyes, but actually looking into them is too intense.

There is a new scar, she takes it in. The wound is still fresh with stitches intertwining flesh, winding its way from his collar, stopping just short of his jaw.

"You noticed?" He snaps. "It was my punishment for being unable to keep you in line."

She shouldn't have any remorse for the gash, but she can imagine the pain it would have caused perfectly. She bets his shoulder even aches still, somehow she knows it does, almost like she can feel it. Her eyes move away from his jaw and against his gaze. His eyes flicker, trying to tell her something she can't quite understand, something Ren could never say. But Rey isn't skilled enough in his nuanced actions to understand it.

They stare at each other in silence; breath leaves Kylo in a sigh. Her eyes fall to his lips. They are half-parted, slightly dragging in breath. They twitch with half-formed words. He doesn't know what to say to her.

Rey wants to spit on him. She wants to run up and throw her hands around his throat. She'd rather die right here than continue having him watch her any further. He doesn't get to look at her like that. There are still large purple bruises around her throat. She decides she'd much rather have him masked, but it is too late, if she asks now he'll know just how much he really intimidates her. Kylo stalks across the room where a small table sits. He sets his mask down too harshly, and grabs something from the surfaces. He tosses it at her. Rey catches it in one hand, not even leaving his gaze. She can feel in her hand it is a wooden staff, and from all her time with Master Luke she knows exactly what this means. Kylo takes a staff in his hand as well and walks to stand a foot across from her.

"I bet you're getting dull." His voice is even. He spins the wood around his side like a saber. "Supreme Leader has ordered me to keep you well trained. I figured you might like a fight." Kylo takes a few steps closer, placing his staff against hers.

"Depends, can I whack you over the head with this?" Because that's all Rey really wants to do. She almost laughs as irritation crosses into his face. Rey truthfully hates every inch of this man, and it might actually be fun to get to beat the kriff out of him.

"If you get the opportunity-" Kylo sinks into form. "But I doubt you will Scavenger."

"How many times am I going to have to point out that scar?" She clashes her staff against his. He's quick though, he sweeps a leg under her feet as she does. Rey tumbles to the ground.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you got lucky?" He stands straight up, offering his hand to help her up. Rey stands up on her own once again. The last thing she wants to do is touch him. "I was already wounded."

They reset, balancing their staffs against each other. Rey presses her lips into a tight line. She takes in a deep breath. Kylo knocks his staff upwards from the bottom. He's trying to knock her down again. Rey hops over the blow, backing up a few feet. She swings hers in a circle, holding it straight behind herself. He comes for her, and she whips the staff around her, almost knocking his from his hand. He gets a hit onto her leg, but before he can knock her over Rey throws out a hand and he slides backwards on his heel.

"I didn't say you could use the force." Kylo balances himself.

"Well you didn't mind using the other night; I figured it wouldn't bother you." Kylo bristles. Rey takes the opportunity to hit him in the gut with her staff. She spins the wood back through her fingers, going in for a hit to the side of the head.

"It would have been a lot worse if I had just left you with Hux." He snaps, as though it is an explanation for his actions. His staff meets hers just before it smacks into his ear. Rey takes a step back, furious.

"Oh so you rescued me? Is that what you're saying? Because I don't think force choking counts as-"

"Snoke wanted to know you had darkness in you. "He snaps. Their staffs are clashing together so hard its almost hard to hear him over the whacks. "It was let me bring it out or let Hux do god knows what-"

"Don't act like you care-"

"I don't." He bites. She swings her staff down. It knocks into his shoulder. The breath leaves him as she strikes right into his stitches. He uses his to knock it upwards, snaking a leg under hers and pulling her against him. "I did you a favor and you should appreciate it." Rey has to look up at him. She's never really realized how much taller he is than her. She is not as intimidated as she should be though. Her teeth grit together as she tries to come up with something to say.

"I'm sorry. I don't accept favors from kriffing maniacs." Her breath lands against his face. Kylo's staff bears down on her, knocking her to the ground. He walks away from her at once. Ren slams his staff down onto the table. Her chest heaves with each of her breaths. She watches him from the floor.

And then he tosses something at her. By reflex her hands catch something cold and cylindrical.

"My lightsaber?" Rey's eyebrow quirks up with her voice. She didn't think she'd ever see it again. The saber rolls around in her palms as she inspects it. Part of her feels like she's being lied too. Her eyes leave the weapon and look to his back.

"My lightsaber." He corrects. He turns back, walking to come help her up."But if you're going to be my-" If she were crazy she'd say his cheeks picked up some pink. Ren abandons the thought completely. "You'll need to be able to protect yourself."

"And you just trust me?" Not that she really wants to question it. Disbelief fills her veins as her grips the weapon tightly. How could he be this stupid? He holds out his hand, and for once, Rey takes it. She's never touched him without his gloves on. His skin is warm, palms and fingertips calloused. He pulls her up with little effort.

"You're surrounded, Even if you tried something you wouldn't get far, especially with me around." He backs away from her, accidently pulling her too close as he helped her. He turns his back to her again. "Just keep Hux away."

Ren's eyes fall to the window. He watches the slowly approaching planet. Rey can't believe she's even thinking it, but she is grateful for the gesture. She tucks the saber into her belt loop.

"Why Chandrila?"Rey has been wondering it for a while, but as the planet looms near it looks more beautiful than she imagined. Greens and blues swirl together in patterns. The storms on the horizon have a grey color to them.

"This is my birth place." Kylo answers her, leaning down on the railing. She imagines her General, swollen and exhausted, hobbling through the streets she's seen in holos. She tries to picture Kylo Ren as nothing more than an infant, pink and screaming, but it puts an odd taste in her mouth. "It is here to show the Resistance they don't control nearly as much as they used to."

Then Rey puts two and two together. Snoke really is cruel.

"It's a message to Leia." Kylo's frown becomes more pronounced.

"Do not talk about her, Jedi." He stands straight, turning his back against the planet. "Come on, I'll take you back. We both need our rest."

Kylo picks up his mask, sliding it over his hair. As soon as it's back on tension fills the air again. She had, somehow, began to relax- which frightens her more than it should. Either way she feels better with her saber at her hip.


	6. Hanna City

For the second time Rey is loaded onto a shuttle. This time, fortunately, they have the respect to leave her unbound. Captain Phasma stays planted at her side, however. Unfortunately, they've forced her into one of those ridiculously long white dresses. The silk clings to her like its survival depends on it. Rey feels impractical at best, completely humiliated at worst. She is a Jedi and they are treating her like a purse dog. Part of her dies with the thought.

It's a small trip, an hour at most, to the surface of the planet.

The first thing Rey's eyes see when they make surface contact is a large wall of graffiti, half-torn down and taped off. It is a crumbling, but she can make out the portrait. There are stormtroopers, half faded by now, defaced with rebel insignias. Each of their helmets is painted a bright color, but half of it has been destroyed. The crews working around it are demolishing the rest. Rey's heart sinks. The portrait was the rebel's mark on the city- it was probably the last evidence of The Republic ever claiming stake here.

The air is crisp, a hint of spring still lingering out of the winter. The sun shines brightly down on her skin, and Rey stretches her limbs out in front of her, missing the warmth.

"This is Hanna City." Phasma speaks, guiding her through the small crowd that has built around them. There are small orbs floating in the air and it takes Rey a moment to realize they are cameras. The silver trooper helps her into an all black vehicle. "What do you think of it?"

Rey watches the window carefully, trying to form an opinion.

There are buildings taller than she had ever imagined here. They are chrome and glass and reach up to god himself. They grow like trees in the shadows, twisting for the littlest of light. Everywhere, even in the sky, vehicles speed around, stopping and going at the floating lights. The city is alive though, not only with people bustling every which way, but nature has found a way to mix itself around the buildings and pavement. There is so much greener than she would have imagined.

"It's beautiful. " She says earnestly.

The hotel room she is brought to is the size of quarters for ten. It is all shades of red, from the burgundy curtains around the bed to the large scarlet chairs at the dining table, to the dark cherry gossamer blowing gentle away from the balcony. It has been made for a very rich woman.

Hux is already there waiting, his groomed orange hair blending in well with the aesthetic of the palace.

"I'm glad you've arrived safely, Lady Rey." Somehow, she doesn't quite believe him as he bites through his teeth. Rey only nods in response. "You have today to relax; the ceremony will be tomorrow evening." Knots churn themselves into her stomach. Of course, She knew the wedding would be the end game of this little trip, but she has just tried so hard to keep it from her thoughts that its like Hux is physically punching her with the news. She has to come up with something- she has to get out of this.

There are a few moments of awkward silence, as Rey chews on her lip nervously, and then something occurs to the small brunette.

"Has Aureena contacted anyone about my fitting?" She turns to look at Phasma, who for once, looks down at her feet, and then to General Hux. It was the only good thing about landing on Chandrilla- getting to see a friendly face. She had found herself counting the days till her next contact with the Arkanian, hoping for more information about her rescue, and if nothing else, the comfort of a presence that had nothing to do with the first order.

"Miss Tador was caught with some… incriminating evidence on her way into the planet's atmosphere." Hux speaks like it cannot be helped. "She will not be returning."

Rey lowers herself into one of the chairs. She mulls the words over in her mind, not truly believing it for a moment. It's not like she had really known the woman, but her bright smile comes into mind. It had been a brief meeting, but so far, it was the most comforting memory she had of the entire First Order stay.

Rey can't help but feel personally responsible; as though, had she just not held onto this so hard the woman would be fine. There is no doubt what has happened to Aureena, especially knowing she must've had evidence of her assistance to the resistance on her. Rey knows her life force will not be burning by the time night falls. Her stomach furhter twists into itself. She white knuckle grips the upholstery of her arm chair. All of a sudden she feels heavy, like her limbs are covered in thick oil. It creeps back up onto her despite all her meditation. Hatred boils within her. Rey, for the first time, pictures herself ramming her saber straight through the General's chest. And it's actually possible; the saber hangs on a silver belt around her waist. She could do it. She wants to stand up and lash out against the man who most likely made the orders. She wants to kill him and she could.

'Good.' She can hear Kylo in her thoughts, relishing in this dark energy. 'Do us both a favor and dispose of him. Supreme Leader would forgive you. After all- you're his precious little project.'

His voice, strangely enough, calls her away from the dark thoughts. Anything Kylo Ren wanted her to do, no matter how satisfying, wouldn't be right. Rey draws in a deep breath through her nostrils, closing her eyes with the movement. She pulls her hand off her saber hilt, not even realizing she had been gripping it. Make yourself Air, she thinks, light and malleable; you are air. The breath leaves her in more of a distasteful sigh than she meant it, but most of the dark thoughts leave with it. She moves to face Phasma.

"I want to see the city." She knows they probably won't allow it, but Rey does not think she can be trapped in her bridal suite, despite only being here a few moments. In a city this big maybe she could even lose Phasma. There are a few moments of silence, where she is absolutely sure they will say no, but then Hux's lips shoot up in a sharp smirk. He holds a hand out to her. Instead of taking it, however, Rey stands up by herself, glaring down at the pale hand distastefully.

" I'll let Lord Ren know of your wishes." He turns away from her, pointing his hand up at the large com screen. "Oh, and you have a call."

Rey's eyes follow his hand straight to the comm., where General Leia's face stares down at her frozen. Rey practically runs across the room to accept it. If she knew communication was allowed she would have called her so long ago.

"Rey." The general's eyes soften at once. "They told me they'd only give me a few minutes to speak with you." The young Jedi can't breathe. This has to be some sort of trick. Just seeing the General's face gets her adrenalin pumping.

"Its so good to see you, General." Rey grins, for the first time since being captive. She wants to reach her hand across and press it to the older woman's cheek. Leia smiles back as though it is an infection.

"You too, Rey. Are you okay? Have they hurt you?" Rey presses her lips into a line and shakes her head. There is no need to worry Leia anymore. "Listen, I just needed to let you know they've altered the deal. Snoke won't release the prisoners until after the… ceremony." Rey's heart sinks. Well, there goes that half-formed plan.

"Alright." It doesn't matter, Rey tells herself, She had already know this would happen. She had already agreed to this. But disappointment floods her body. She had really believed the Resistance would not let her rot here this long. She had wished the wedding would result in blaster fire and a dead darksider.

Maybe they really wouldn't come for her… Maybe Kylo Ren was right.

"Hang in there, Rey. You're the strongest girl I've ever met."

"Thank you General." Rey inclines her head.

"We all miss you. " Leia looks down at her lap. A guilty expression over comes her shadowed features. "We appreciate what you're doing for us. You're saving the galaxy, you know that?"

Rey nods, ignoring the tears pooling up in her eyes. There isn't anything she wouldn't give to wrap her arms around the woman in the screen. Her lips pull themselves into a frown.

"If my son hurts you Rey I'll personally fly an X-wing over there and kick his ass."

"He's not your son anymore, General." The last thing Rey sees before General Hux shuts off the comm. is Leia wincing from the harshness of her comment, but Rey dies not feel bad. It is true, there is not an ounce of Ben Solo left in that monster.

She has been alone for the better part of three hours when there is a knock on her door. Rey really does not feel like rising from the softest bed she's ever touched to answer it, but there is a call that makes her rise.

"Scavenger, I know you're in there." Shit. She really dreads opening the door now, but she rises and does so anyway. Kylo Ren stands on the other side in full regalia. "I was informed you wanted to leave the premise?"

Rey raises an eyebrow at him. She has the uncontrollable urge to shut the door in his face, and it takes all her strength to fight it away.

"With Phasma, yes." He leans down so that his face is even with hers.

"Phasma has better things to do, as I should." Rey can basically feel the distaste radiating off him as he speaks. They don't actually expect her to go on a stroll with him, though, do they?

"She didn't have better things on the Finalizer." Rey backs away from him. She doesn't like how unsettling it is for his mask to be on her level. She wonders if she is going to have to stare into that mask for the rest of her life.

"Yes but she's overseeing the security of the w-" Kylo stops for a moment. He stands straight once again, shaking his head. "of the event. I'm to accompany you where you'd like to go." He sighs.

"Then I'd rather stay here." She shuts the door, but her feet stay planted in the same spot, staring intently at the wood. Rey doesn't really know why she can't move. There is another series of rapping that almost makes her flinch.

"Scavenger, come on." She presses her hand against the wood. Why won't he just leave? "I wouldn't think the great Jedi were this petty."

"I am not being petty."Rey grits her teeth together and swings the door wide open.

"Oh, so then you're scared to go somewhere with me?" She can practically hear his smirk. It makes her frown even more pronounced.

"-Like I could ever be scared of a spineless nerf-herder like you." To prove her point she stands up straight and squares her shoulders. It looks less menacing than she meant it and more like a little girl proving she's tough.

"Then what is stopping you from seeing the city?"She turns her nose up at him. How about the fact she doesn't want to step a foot anywhere next to a merciless warlord?

"Nothing." She hisses at him. He holds his hand out and Rey curses herself for falling into his trap. It was an obvious ploy but her pride won. She sets her hand in his, and he pulls her down the hallway. As soon as her hotel door is shut he releases his grip from her.

It isn't until they are walking down the sidewalk that Kylo speaks up again.

"Have you ever been to a planet like this?" He can't help but notice how wide her eyes are as they take in everything surrounding them. She tries to look all the way up to the tip top of each building, but every time they pass flowers or trees she stops and takes them all in.

"No." She admits, thumbing over the pink petals of a bush to her side. "Cities have never been in the agenda."

"Well, Hanna City is more rural than most. You should see Courascant." Rey does not think she would like Courascant, from the little she's heard about it, and is very thankful to have not been there yet. She leaves the flowers and keeps her pace at his side. He takes long, fast steps and she has to double hers up to keep up. The sidewalk they walk along doubles as a viewing platform of the port. As soon as the Trees have parted Rey stops completely to stare at the water. She's never seen anything so blue. It is not thick and dark like the water on Ach-to. The beach is full of white sand that slowly fades into an aquamarine of the ocean.

"It would be a nice place to live-" She takes in the sea air, practically tasting the salt. "-with all the green and the water right here." Kylo nods, letting his elbows rest onto the railing. He looks out over the sea.

"Supreme Leader will most likely let you pick a planet to be stationed on. If he has you carry out similar duties to mine you'll never see it, but it is nice to have a home." The wind shuffles his cloaks around.

"Where is yours?" Rey isn't sure why she asks, she does not care about what kind of planet Kylo Ren finds suitable. But she thinks she'd like to pick a planet like this- warm, but not hot and dry, and full of people to get lost in. She could learn to swim and sit by the ocean.

"Here" Oh, He's home. She thinks, no wonder he is in such a cordial mood. She looks around the large, scaling city, wondering which one of the buildings he calls his. She does not have to wonder for long. He leans down over the railing and points towards the water.

Her eyes follow his finger to a nondescript silver building against the rocks and waves. It is much smaller than she thought it would be, not one of the looming sky scrapers but a shack, for lack of better word, out on the jagged rocks that the waves lap at.

"Its's-…simple."She doesn't mean it as an insult, but Kylo stands up tall and scoffs at her.

"Weren't you living in an AT-AT?" Instead of giving him an answer she starts to walk ahead of him, fast paced down the trail. Kylo keeps an eye on her, but lets her stay a good foot or so in front. He does not want to hear her voice anymore.


	7. Blood Magic

The dress is cream and way too heavy to be practical. It is made out of several different soft materials Rey could not identify if there was a blaster to her head. She has drunk at least nineteen cups of caff in the last twelve hours and all her limbs are literally shaking.

She had been escorted to the facilities spa very early in the morning, where two young silent Twi'leks spent the better part of thirteen hours pulling and erasing away every imperfection on her body. The bathed her in sweet perfumed water that was hot enough to burn her skin, and stripped her of hair with long sheets that stuck to her so tightly they left her legs bright red when removed. They washed her hair and massaged her scalp and combed every knot the desert had left in it away like it had never happened. One did her nails long and white and the other painted her toe nails, which Rey thought was unnecessary and felt funny. But she liked the young women, because every time she asked for another cup of caff they willingly obliged. It hadn't calmed her nerves any, but her thoughts were racing so fast it was hard to concentrate on the good or the negative- not that there was even a lot of good thoughts.

The two young women had sewn more hair into her own, to make it hang to her waist even with the finger sized curls they had spent hours fixing. The older one applied make up to Rey's tanned skin. It had never been covered with anything before and even know she had to resist the urge to scratch the paint off, even though it was really only enough to accentuate her natural beauty. The other Twi'lek placed small white flower after flower into her dark locks, pinning each one with extra care. They were the same flowers painstakingly sewn into every inch of her gown. She was covered in the little petals, meant to look more ethereal than desert rat, like she belonged to the stars.

Looking at herself in the mirror Rey had thought she belonged to the stars. She hadn't recognized herself even after realizing that a mirror stood before her. The only reason she knew it had to be her was that the thin floor length veil she wore hung around the mirrored figure as well.

Rey looks down from the oak door in front of her at her fingers and tries to make them stop shaking. She concentrates hard on it and they do still, but only for a moment. She wishes she were in her AT-AT, alone and crying, waiting for her parents patiently. There is a moment that she watches herself, day after day collecting parts and starving, and she wonders if any of this was really worth it. Her hands flatten down the large ball gown in front of her. So many people had died for her to become a Jedi, even this dress was a reminder of it- and she had to be the kriffing worst Jedi the galaxy had ever seen. She balls her hands up in fists, closing her eyes tightly.

Her heart thumps hard against her chest. Her foot taps the ground with a ferocity she didn't know was in her.

You can do this. Rey tells herself, over and over again. It is just a bunch of words that mean nothing. It is just a marriage that means nothing.

The tap on her shoulder almost sends Rey into a panic. She turns to look squarely at the older twi'lek, who has been with her all day.

"Are you ready?" Rey nods. She will never be ready. The woman steps in front of her, and pushes the oak door open with a teal hand.

It is dusk outside, the sun barley hangs on the planet thrusting reds onto what little of the horizon it still lays claim too. The planets moon is already proud in the sky, surrounded by tiny stars. Rey takes a step onto the stone; fresh flowers hit her nose at once, as does the smell of recent rain. The little stone path she is deposited on is surrounded on both sides by tall bushes of white flowers, like the ones on her dress. There are two figures at the end of the path with the moon large behind them.

"Nwûl tash.  
Dzwol shâsotkun." There is an old man standing next to Kylo who begins speaking as soon as Rey starts her walk towards them. The Priest is dressed in long Red robes, which are intricately carved with golden threads. He has an elaborate twisting gold decoration hanging over his eyes, covering his bald head from the world.  
"Shâsotjontû châtsatul nu tyûk.  
Tyûkjontû châtsatul nu midwan." Behind her are the same orbs that littered the sky when she had first arrived in Hanna city. They decorate the night's horizon like warm lanterns in the sky, contrasting softly against the bright white of the stars.

"Midwanjontû châtsatul nu asha.  
Ashajontû kotswinot itsu nuyak." Kylo stands slightly underneath a half erected trellis next to the Priest that stands tall and curved. There are dark flowers climbing up it but none of them have made it very far yet. He is clad in some kind of dark dress uniform, with fur around his shoulders and gold medals adorning his chest. Red ropes hand around his shoulders, matching the caps on them. His long black cloak is pushed over one of his shoulders, but his other side, where his hand rests lightly on his lightsaber hilt, is uncovered. Kylo Ren is unmasked. His long black hair has a soft curl to it. It makes his face seem less daunting. His shadowed brown eyes take in every inch of her with each of her steps; like she is the only cure to his diseases, as she gets closer she can't help but notice how long his eyelashes are.

He looks almost like a prince. She brushes the unwelcomed thought out as soon as it occurs to her.

"Wonoksh Qyâsik nun."

The language is odd and unfamiliar to Rey she focuses on it instead. There is something in her that tells her this is not native language of Chandrila. Something in the words pulls at her chest, at the slick oil feeling that has slowly been building up there. She stops directly in front of Kylo, turning in to face him so that the clergy is between them. Up close he is even harder to look away from. This is not a wedding ceremony she has ever seen before.

'It is an ancient sith ceremony.' Kylo's voice is in her head, and it makes her jump. He directly answered her question, and she knows it is him in her mind. It's been him this entire time. 'The supreme leader thought it made the most sense in this situation.'

The older man pulls a chalice from within his dark red cloaks with his left hand and a rusted blade with his right. He turns to Kylo, who slips his glove off one hand. The Knight takes the knife in his gloved fist and places the blade into the skin of his open palm. His lips fall slightly open as he looks down to his hands. Rey wants to follow his eyes and figure out exactly what is happening but her eyes become mesmerized by his lips as soon as he begins speaking.

"With this blood you are bound to me-"His voice is shaky, but he seems to have practiced this before, maybe nervously quiet under his breath as he paced his bedroom last night. She takes in his whole face, from his furrowed brows and parted lips to the way his eyes flicker up into hers. Rey hates that she can see his eyes- She'd rather marry a creature in a mask than have to stare into his deep, scared eyes in the moment. "With this blood I swear myself to you. You're life is mine, and mine only, to keep, or to take. My life is yours. "He makes a tight fist around it, but does not wince. Once there is a wide gash into his hand he takes the knife from it and turns his fist over the chalice squeezing his fist tighter. "With this blood I seal my fate to you."Rey almost wants to gag at the amount of blood that goes into the gold but she cannot move with the intensity of their lock.

Kylo Ren holds the knife out to her, and Rey cannot help but raise an eyebrow up to him. Surely he doesn't expect her to-

He presses the hilt into her palm, nodding slowly. She thinks about stabbing him in the chest with it, but then her mind wanders to Poe Dameron and the rest of the Resistance, in a cell somewhere almost tasting freedom.

Rey bits down on her lip as she cuts into her palm. It is a quick clean cut and she holds her hand over the Chalice. The blood drops down as she tries to remember the words. With each ounce of her blood that hits his she can feel something change, but she can't figure out what it is.

'With this blood-' Kylo supplies the words in her mind moments before they leave her lips.

"With this blood you are bound to me. With this blood I swear myself to you." She should feel sick, but the only thing Rey can actually feel as her blood mingles with his is akin to a tight string tying itself around her ribcage, one that was already there making knot after knot, securing its self. "Your life is mine, and mine only, to keep or to take." She emphasizes her last word, making sure he knows her intentions. Her gaze falls down to his chest. "My life is yours." With the last vestige of her bravery she forces herself to look into his eyes again. Rey realizes in that moment that his eyes unsettle her so much not because she can read him so clearly, but because she knows he can see everything in her. The eyes are both of their weaknesses and there are no secrets between them in the moment. "With this Blood I seal my fate to you."

"Tave rysys th'ruonis j'us vi wo" The old man speaks up once again. 'The bond seals you as one.' Kylo supplies a translation. The clergy takes Rey's cut hand in his own, and presses it to Kylo's wound. He wraps their fingers around each other. "j'us galez kiss kia ruonis tave rysys" Kylo looks from the man down to her, a little stunned. The breath leaves him in what is not quite a flustered little chuckle. Rey can guess exactly what the man said without a translation, mostly because she's sure the Sith don't have a word for kiss. He looks down to his feet, and then back up. His cheeks start to pick up a very noticeable red stain. Kylo leans down, his back hunching over her. He stares at Rey so long she wants to hit him.

She counts ten seconds before her palms start sweating. Do it. She thinks, Get it over with. She is practically screaming it at him within her mind. Rey can't sit here and imagine how bad this is going to be any longer.

'Just, give me a moment, scavenger.' The voice in her head responds, corresponding with the annoyed look on his face. He closes his eyes with a small sigh. Kylo is so close that his warm breath hits her face. She can smell him, she realizes, and he smells like ashes and leather. The stench fills her nostrils and settles there.

Rey grows impatient. She has to stand on her toes to do it but quickly she places her lips against his.

It is literally the worst moment of her life. The string that had been tying itself around her ribs is loose for all of two seconds before it pops tightly. The force swells around them so thick Rey can physically feel it manifesting on her limbs. The moment seems to go on for much longer than reality, like the world stops. Kylo absently places one of his large hands on her back, steadying her against him. It is not a quick peck like she intended, rather his lips lap at hers once or twice, and Rey is ashamed to admit her lips had responded well to him. When she lands flat on her feet once again she can not only hear her own heart slamming against her chest, but it is like she can feel another heart, another consciousness in her and they are both in a whirlwind neither expected. It is the worst moment of Rey's life because it is the one moment that there will never be any turning back from.

It is done.

They were now bound to each other by the force, Sith blood magic, and marriage.


	8. The Rest of the Ordeal

They are almost immediately shuffled into a large banquet hall together. Apparently, there is an elaborate feast to celebrate their union. Each door is flanked by three storm troopers, and the double entrance they enter through has six, but two only hold the door open for them. Rey has been absolutely rigid at Kylo's side for the past ten minutes. The caffeine has returned to her and her fingers shake hard in his hand.

His hand? Rey quickly lets go. They had walked this whole way with the hands the clergy had set together still grasping firmly at each other. Something in her hums, displeased at the loss of contact, but Rey assures herself it is whatever this magic is and not her own body. She just has to think straight-

God, She can't even think. Every time she tries to process what has just happened she just thinks about the string in her chest that is most definitely tied to his. She just thinks about the consequences to being bound to this kind of man. She can just think about the way his lips felt against hers- the way the entire universe seemed to sing as though this was what it had been begging for its entire existence-

Kylo throws a looks down at her and Rey shuts her eyes tight and dismisses the thoughts. She doesn't know how to get him out. She has tried throwing up the regular Jedi mental walls- She's thrown up mental dams at this point- but even without him in her mind she can feel his long limbs like it is as simple as having two bodies. She can feel the heat that radiates off him onto her side. They breath at the same pace. They walk with the same steps. Rey is about to shove her lightsaber through her chest when she looks up from the marble tile of the banquet hall.

There are a few hundred First Order associates, eating, drinking, and dancing, who have all stopped mid activity to bow their heads to them. It makes Rey's heart jump.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," There is an elder man dressed in a grey uniform who stands slightly ahead of them. Kylo keeps walking towards him and Rey has to double step to keep up. "Emperor Kylo Ren and Empress Rey."

The hall erupts into a roar of happy applause and shouted congratulations. Rey cannot help the bile she has to swallow down. With every passing second this just becomes more and more real. There is a small hole made in the dance floor for them.

Kyo Ren offers his hand out to her. Rey does not budge. She raises an eyebrow and turns her head up to him.

"No." She answers quietly, but it is such a ridiculous idea it causes her to laugh. She did her part. Rey married the bastard but she would not sit here and make nice with him while all her friends rot away. Kylo frowns, but he does not take her answer at face value. He reaches out and snatches her hand back into his, pulling her onto the dance floor.

"Trust me, Scavenger, I don't want to do this either." His hand finds the small of her back. It settles in perfectly, just like it had during their kiss. He pulls her closer, so that she is almost against his broad chest. The hand he's in possession of goes up into the air with his. Rey doesn't know what to do with her other hand though, it limply floats in the air.

"Then don't" She bites back. He lets go of her back just long enough to grab her free hand and set it on his shoulder. Too suddenly, Kylo starts moving, gracefully for how lanky he is, and Rey can't help but stumble over herself. Her face gets hot as her eyes focus on all the people watching them.

"It is not that easy." She can almost hear a smile in his voice. Rey does not risk looking up at him, however. She keeps her eyes focused on her feet, trying to figure out his steps and keep pace with them. He leans down enough in their dance so that her face is against his cheek and then whispers, all too silent. "You can't dance?"

Rey tugs her face away from him. She is now sure her cheeks are three shades redder than they should be. It was none of his R'iia damned business what she could and couldn't do. Very subtly, with the hand on her waist, he lifts her up and places her feet on his own. It is seamless and with her large dress not a soul can even tell. This gesture, however it was intended, sends Rey into a fury.

"I don't need your help." She whispers, through gritted teeth as he keeps dancing. The song the band plays begins to swell. Their bond sways along with it at their proximity. Rey's body has nowhere to go but against his. He slows down his pace to keep time with the music, gently holding her up.

"I never said I _wanted_ to help you, mir'sheb." Rey's frown becomes more pronounced. She's a lot of things, but she is not a smartass. He sets her down on the floor again when the crowd starts clapping. While he untangles himself from her he makes sure to keep her arm in his. "If you look like an idiot now I look like an idiot." He leads her off the marble tile, while tight faced couples watch them and pretend to smile.

This is all just an excuse to party to them. It makes Rey sick. They don't care that she's been forced into this- They don't think of anything but themselves-

"They don't know." Kylo speaks up, to answer her thoughts. "That would offer the opposite results of what Supreme Leader is trying to accomplish."Rey bites her lip, suddenly feeling guilty for being so rude. There will be several parties tonight, it occurs to her, and she wonders if she could get away with a stolen tie fighter and make it home in time to get drunk with Poe.

"Has the Resistance been released?" She asks under her breath. Kylo nods.

"They are being handed over to the General at this very moment." He leans over to her ear. "The ships are out back-"He bites sarcastically. "I wouldn't want to stop you from a good buzz."

Was nothing safe? She stops for a moment. Was that a joke? He nods as he leans back up, looking too pleased with himself. Rey's whole face scrunches up with displeasure. This, she already knew, was not going to be fun- but it was going to be that much worse if Kylo Ren cracked mediocre jokes the entire time. She makes no attempt to mask the thought from him.

General Hux stands ahead of them, arms folded neatly behind him back, as though he's been waiting his whole life to see Kylo Ren look this miserable- but there is something in his face that seems disappointed. He gives a slight bow of the head.

"Lord Ren-"

"Emperor Ren-" She can read how proud the horrid look on the red head's face makes her husband.

"Emperor Ren-" General Hux starts over, scowling this time. "We've had the best foods on the planet made to celebrate. We've been waiting for you to start."

There are two chairs saved for them at one of the longer tables. Rey really wishes she could say her appetite had left her with the disgust of the night, but the food is more lavish than she has ever seen and she's been strictly caff for the better part of the month. As soon as a steaming plate of sauced meat is placed in front of her Rey starts to scarf it down. She doesn't even give enough time between bites to appreciate the Smokey flavor. Fine Chandrilian wine is set to her side and Rey takes a couple gulps.

After all, like he said, she's not going to let Kylo Ren stop her from a good buzz. It might even make this whole shindig more tolerable. The clunk of armor hits her ear and Rey turns around to see Phasma standing slightly behind her. She gives the solider her best smile, genuinely happy to see a familiar face. Phasma bows her head and makes her congratulations clear, but Rey knows her hearts not in it.

There are people everywhere, and it makes Rey wonder if this is her life now- being paraded around next to Kylo on Chandrila mingling the wealthy- or if she is to become one of Snoke's hands. She wonders if they will get back on the Star Destroyer above and if the last thing she ever sees is going to be those bleak metal walls. There is a moment that Rey considers giving into the dark side, her eyes fall on Kylo, maybe this kind of life would be easier without morals-

Maybe that's why he did it.

He turns his face to meet her gaze and Rey drops all thoughts of giving in. She decides, instead, to make his life a living nightmare no matter what planet they end up on.

"So what's the plan now?" Rey throws her fork onto her plate, grabbing her beverage and taking in a good sip. She is a little curious. After all this is the last day of certainly she has. The plan from now on has not been mentioned once.

"You and Lord Ren depart on your honeymoon in the-" Phasma has to stop speaking. Rey has begun choking on her wine. All eyes at the table stare her down, some, she knows, are hoping she chokes to death. The young Jedi quickly recovers with the thought.

"H-honeymoon?"She looks over to her new husband, who chews on his food unaffected. He knew the plan all along and Rey can't help but feel like she's gotten the short end of the stick. She's mad he wouldn't say anything to her, which is silly because why would he? Hux takes his napkin from his lap and wipes his mouth.

"You and Lord Ren will be going on a tour of a few systems." He speaks up, setting his napkin on his plate. " Supreme Leader wants the news spread of his new Emperors. You-" His eyes narrow in on her. Rey squares her shoulders up in an attempt to look scarier. "-are to behave yourself and pretend to have a good time." Phasma shrugs behind her.

"It's a basically a free vacation." The captain makes a great point, and under any other name, with any one else Rey might enjoy it, but to call it a Honeymoon with Kylo Ren. She can't help but shudder.

They are escorted to Kylo's home by captain Phasma and a few of her best troops. Rey doesn't mind the journey, she makes small chit chat with Phasma but as soon as Kylo closes the door on them Rey is distraught once again.

This whole day was just too kriffing much.

Rey takes a moment to take in the small entry hallway before walking in after him. It is not black with the heads of his enemies like she might have imagined, but rather the walls are a navy blue- there is nothing really hanging on them save for a clock towards the archway. She follows Kylo into the other room. It is all grey something between a living room and bedroom combined. There is another archway that leads to a small kitchen and a black door she can only assume is the fresher.

He unfastens his cloak from around his shoulders. Rey's entire body locks up.

"I'm not going to do anything to you- if that's what you're scared of." Kylo throws his cloak onto his bed, stretching his arms above him. His neck pops as he slides his head from side to side.

"I'm not scared." She sneers, but it is apparent he knows she is lying. She presses herself up against the wall, as far from him as it will allow. "Besides, isn't that the whole plan? More darksiders?"

He stiffens. His own fear starts to bleed over the bond.

"Supreme Leader never gave me a-" He almost chokes stumbling over his words. "A time limit." Kylo takes a second to loosen his shoulders again, and he begins unbuttoning the top coat of his uniform. He sets his coat onto his cloak. "I'm not a savage." Underneath he only wears a slim tank top and Rey cannot help but stare. She's never actually seen his arms but they are much more muscular than she would have anticipated; along with the little bit of his shoulders and chest that peak out along the top.

Something else floats along the bond, and when Kylo turns to look at her he is actually smirking.

"Unless that is you would like me to-? You don't seem to hate your husband too much now, Jedi."

She can't do anything but stare at him with her mouth open. Anger seethes into her veins but she doesn't know what to do with it.

"Like I couldn't feel you ogling me all night." She bites back. Teeth break through his smile.

"But I never claimed to hate you."

"I don't give two Bantha ticks about what you claim."Rey leaves the room as quickly as possible. She will not give him a response. He is the scourge of the universe. She says it a few times in her head. This is all just some kriffed up Sith magic doing this. Kylo doesn't have the heart to tell her the spell did nothing more their bind their physical bodies and souls together, but he doesn't have to, deep down she knows it.

She sits at his kitchen table for hours, tapping her fingers into the steel, trying to think of the best way to make a break for it. Leia will come for her, now that the prisoners are free. She will not have to go on a _honeymoon_ with this maniac.

It is nearly three in the morning before her head finally sleeps into the cradle of her elbows on the table. The last thing she thinks about before she loses herself is their kiss. She had not been expecting her heart to beat so much.

Rey wasn't sure what it meant, but she had a bad feeling about this.


	9. Beach Bums

She would not go on a honeymoon with this sack of Bantha fodder. Despite being exceedingly clear about this Rey finds herself looking out the large glass window to the ocean below. Kylo stands, his shoulders squished against her bent over in the too small shuttle. Every little brush of their shoulders sets her heart on fire, and she tries her best to convince herself it is with rage. He's large and warm and she can feel the bad mood radiating off him as clearly as she's sure he can feel her malcontent.

"Remember what the Supreme leader said-"He advises as they get closer to the ground, referring to the many threats she has received on the journey to this resort planet. She has not personally seen Snoke since their first meeting on the Finalizer, but General Hux has relayed his intentions for her as clear as day over the past day and a half. If she is to misbehave at all, the Resistance will be crushed. She will read her lines and smile at civilians and be the Empress he needs her too or everyone who rescued her from the desert will be destroyed.

It's the same stupid rhetoric she has heard since setting foot in the possession of the bastard and at this point she is honestly just tired of being threatened.

"Shove it up your ass." She gives him her own advice, trying to wedge herself against the metal of the shuttle and further from the black fabric wall next to her. She doesn't have to look at him to know he is gritting his teeth together, to know how badly she frustrates him in the moment.

"Don't do anything stupid, Jedi." He barks. The shuttle lands with a jolt, throwing her way from the wall and against him with a thud. Kylo holds out on arm to steady her. As soon as she is standing straight the door of the shuttle opens and Rey takes a quick jump down onto the ground.

The sun hits Rey's face at once, warming her like she hasn't felt since Jakku. Her feet crunch familiarly on sand. There is a moment where she feels at home, but something's too foreign to be the desert. The air smells like salt and seafood. The far off call of birds echoes through the atmosphere.

There are several Twi'lek women in varying pastel shades waiting for them, hips swaying in the tropical breeze. The one nearest Rey bows deeply and Welcomes them onto her planet. She reaches her arms up straight, blue lekkus bouncing behind her, and places a stringed together circle of flowers over Rey's head. They get caught on one of her buns, but the Twi'lek straightens it out and the flower necklaces fall across her chest.

The one nearer Kylo Ren trembles as she reaches up, extending her tip toes to pull the flowers over the top of his black helm. The girl's fingers fumble with the decoration before laying it over his regalia. The empty eyes of the mask stare down at the little alien. She shrinks under the gaze, running back to her sisters' sides.

A tall palm tree grows behind them, full with fruit, as the Twi'leks perform a small swaying dance for them. Three humanoids come up, two of them holding a large welcoming banner. The one is the middle is a stout, short man who looks as if he has pulled all his hair out recently.

"Welcome!"He shouts, voice booming. "We have arranged everything for your stay Mr. and Mrs. So-" As though he's mid-train of thought it seems he realizes what he's saying is forbidden. His ace turns red and he begins stumbling over his own words.

"So- So- So! Honeymooners! Our Resort specializes in Romantic getaways. "One of the employees holding the sign swoops in to save his boss. The older man nods violently at this.

"Yes! Yes! Our entire resort has been created for the perfect romantic atmosphere!" He tries his best to keep his tone uplifting- even he can feel the hate rolling off the young brunette in white robes. "We have a very extensive program of relaxation planned for you! Your day is scheduled for the twelve O'clock Couples massage, but one O'clock is available if that suits you as well."

"No." Ren deadpans.

"Twelve is good."Rey answers back. R'iia knows she could use the alone time. The actual massage sounds pretty good as well.

"And a Samba lesson at two." Rey snorts. The fat, old man looks to Ren for his opinion.

"We are not dancing." He growls.

"Two left feet?" She throws back at him, staring up at him with her best shit-eating grin.

"Oh please, You're the one who can't-" She glares at him so fiercely his sentence drops off.

"Water sports at three."

"Absolutely not." Kylo Sighs. Rey frowns up at him.

"That one actually sounds like fun."

"You can't even swim."

"I can too!" Indignation courses through her body. How dare he assume what she can and can't do. Even if she can't swim it is none of his kriffing business. The mask angles down at her and she doesn't have to see his face to know he's giving her a ludicrous look. Rey's hands ball up in fists. How dare he try to tell her what to do. If she was going to be stuck on this planet with him she would at least have whatever fun she could, as little as it might be.

She can feel his amusement with her floating over their bond. It bundles up in his little space in the back of her head like a ball of laughter threatening to escape. The fact that he gets joy out of this only makes her more upset. Her entire face turns red as she stares up at him. She does not have to say words to translate her complete and utter hatred for him in the moment.

"I'll be there." She says to the Welcoming man through gritted teeth, who stares at the pair with wide worried eyes.

This is the worst welcoming party we've ever had, He thinks, solemnly to himself, hoping they will not pull out lightsabers and destroy his landscaping.

"Well, uhm-" The little man shakes under their gazes. "-If you don't mind someone will escort you to your room now."

A bell-hop bows his head to the side of them and very rigidly gestures for them to follow.

The resort looms above them, several stories high and ultra modern silver. It is constructed of a strange balance of windows and balconies. High above Rey can see the glass bottom of a pool hanging in the air. It is a long quiet walk to the elevators and then an even longer quieter ride up.

"The honeymoon suite-"The bell hop slides the key through a white wooden door and pops it open, setting the key itself into Kylo's hand. Rey walks inside passed them. The room is wide and tan, two glass doors open at the end letting in the wet air.

She turns around to think the bell hop but he is nowhere in sight. Kylo slams the door behind him, setting the key on one of the bright white dressers near the door. Rey takes a few steps further inside. There is a large light blue bed with two big black suitcases already set on top.

It is just so nice to be alone. It's a luxury she hasn't gotten since they made planet fall on Chandrila.

Rey lays face stuffed inside the pillowed part of a massage table, a young woman she does not know rubbing down her bare back with oil. She closes her eyes, rather looking at her eyelids than count the tiles underneath her again. She has tried so hard to relax over the last hour and it has only put more tension between her shoulders.

"How are you enjoying your stay, Mrs.-?"The masseuse trails off, going deeper into the tension on her back. Rey almost groans with the touch. She's never been pampered like this before and it feels a little wrong to let it happen.

"Rey." She pulls herself up so that her biceps rest under her cheek. She takes in the vague art of sea life on the cream walls. Its not that Rey doesn't like the feel of the place but it is all vaguely too cheery and full of life for her tastes. It is just stark contrast to the black and steel she has gotten used to amongst the First Order.

"How are you enjoying your stay, Mrs. Rey?"

"Just Rey." The masseuse falls silent when no other answer comes, and goes back into her pattern of work. Rey sighs; letting all the breath she can leave her lungs.

Rey finally thinks he might be starting to relax when she can feel annoyance bubble in her mind. It takes her a moment to realize it isn't in fact hers. Rey has never wanted to scream or curse so much in her life than in these last few days with Kylo Ren. Why can't he just stay calm and out of her head for even an hour?

It dawns on her that the better half of an hour has already passed, and she'll have to return to her husband soon.

Oh, R'iia, her husband- a little bit of panic picks up in her veins. No matter how many times she realizes that she can no longer describe Kylo Ren as 'not her husband' it still throws her into a spiral. What is she going to do? She very well can't run him through with her saber and leave, but at the same time the Resistance sure is taking awhile for this rescue attempt. This was supposed to be a consequence free mission for a couple of days and it has turned into a weeklong fiasco with a blood bond. Her fingers meet her forehead with another sigh.

The door swings open. That phrase "speak of the devil, and he shall appear" is true for Rey, but all she has to do is think of him. She gazes up at him, her entire face turning red. It occurs to her how much she really, really hates this man.

"It's been an hour and a half." Kylo's tone is even and deep. He looks anywhere in the room but her bare back. "Time to get back, Jedi."

"Get out." Suddenly, Rey wishes she had something to throw at him.

"You've been without supervision for too long. How am I supposed to know you are not running away?"

"It's called trust." He laughs. He actually laughs at her.

"Yes, of course, Trust you- how foolish of me."

"I want to go to the beach." She bites under her breath, eyes taking in the blue water lapping away at the land. Her feet dangle underneath the railing of their room's balcony. All Rey can think about is how he ridiculed her over the water sports. The air blows the loose hairs in curls around her face.

"What?" He has to urge her to repeat herself because he does not hear her- but it just feels like awful teasing to Rey. Her hands ball into fists while the tips of her ears turn red. She is at her wits end with the man and just needs a little slack. Rey has never been challenged so much in her life. She feels like she is back on Ach-to constantly trying to prove her worth to Master Luke.

"I want to go to the water." She spits, a little too sharply. She doesn't ask for a lot, anything really, so having to request permission isn't something she is fond off. It makes her feel even more trapped than she is. Actually, she thinks, she probably feels exactly the right amount of trapped for her situation. "I don't suppose Phasma's-"

Ren shakes his head behind her when Rey trails off naturally. The young Jedi twists around to look at him. He sits firmly in the little wicker chair next to their holo screen, with a few documents in hand. He does not look up from his text as he speaks.

"It is just you and me here." He sighs. " A lot of First Order sympathizers and a handful of troopers." He flips a page in whatever he is reading, but takes the moment to meet her eyes.

"I'm not going to the beach." He continues, frowning slightly. He sets the stack on one of their little glass beside tables. "It's a complete waste of time and it's crowded."

Rey turns her back to him again, gazing down at the white powdery sand again. She crosses her arms over her chest in the silliest display of defiance she has ever done. There are a few moments in her silence that he just stare at her back, expecting her to say something more, knowing nothing with the scavenger is that easy, but she continues to be quiet.

Maybe she's given up, He thinks, taking good care to keep it from crossing to her mind. He stands up and stretches, cracking his back and makes his way to the fresher.

As soon as the door clicks behind him, Rey is on her feet, shuffling through the suitcases on the bedspread.

Everything is so warm. Rey feels like a cat that has been left out on the window seal. She misses it- the sun. She misses the sand too. She lets the grains wiggle between her toes where the ocean meets land. It feels so much different when its wet, less like beads and more like mud. She props herself up on her arms and looks out over the calm, transparent water.

She has barley seen fish, let alone the beautiful tri-colored ones that swim in little schools with every wave that washes up. She hasn't ever seen the kind of trees that are barren all the way to the top, or the large fan leaves that spread out near the resort, providing shade to the chairs.

And the flowers- there are so many breath taking flowers with silk soft petals in bright blues and oranges.

"I told you I wasn't coming to the beach." The voice is right in her ear. Her body goes rigid and straight, her back straightening up against his chest. The exposed skin from her little white swimsuit touches up against the soft fabric of his shirt.

"I told you I was." Without missing a beat she spits back at him. She lets herself relax again and moves her toes through the water. She leans up off her arms and forwards, trying to get some distance between the two of them. "Besides, you're here aren't you?"

He sits down next to her in the sand, his long body awkwardly trying to settle with a sand to water ratio that was close to hers. But he mostly props himself against the dock that stars next to Rey's spot. She glances up at him and is surprised to see he isn't in the long dark robes she was expecting. Kylo wears a pair of dark swim trunks and a black, long sleeved shirt. Under his hair he is clearly sweating. Rey lets out a small laugh and suddenly he's watching her with narrow eyes.

"You know, running off by yourself is one of those stupid things the Supreme Leader warned about." He mutters under his breath, eyes flickering down her frame for a minute before glancing out at the water. The spot she has picked out is relatively further away from the resort, and out of the shade by a good amount, so there isn't much of a crowd around them.

"You full well know I have no intention of staying here." Rey sighs, leaning back again now that he is no longer behind her. "Besides, what happened to trust?"

"You full well know if you leave we crush the entire Resistance." He mutters back, leaning back against his arms. "We know where their base is. We know what kind of weapons they have. We know we can take them out. Snoke is only leaving them alone so you'll continue to be obedient."

"So basically I'm to lie down and play nice so you don't kill me friends so that the galaxy's on your side when you do kill my friends?"

"I think that's his plan." Rey rolls her eyes almost into the back of her skull. She stands at once.

"Where are you going?" Kylo is almost chuckling. "For a swim?"

Oh that's it. She stalks down the pier like a mad woman on a mission, only hesitating when she reaches the end.

"I told you I can do it." She bites, fuming by now. It is too sore of a subject to have to debate with the scourge of the universe.

"Let's just hope you don't swim like you dance." He sighs, taking a page from her book and leaning against his arms.

Rey stands at the edge of the pier her eyes watching the sun at the bottom of the sand. It doesn't look too deep. She thinks she could stand even if she can't paddle through it.

"If you say you can do it, do it." Kylo's voice comes from the end of the pier, where he sits in the sand. He stares up at the sky lazily, not paying too much notice to her.

"I can!"She huffs. Her eyes take in the water again. She thinks she can. She definitely can. It is not even too deep. She takes a deep breath. It is just water, not even choppy angry oceans like Ach-to had been surrounded by. It is just sweet calm, clear water. She sucks in a deep breath and takes a hop off the pier.

It is much deeper than it appeared to be, she sinks in several feet like a torpedo and there is still no sand at her toes.


	10. Trouble in Paradise

"Afraid?" At the Pier Kylo stares into the sky, unaware of the lack of presence he talks to the girl.

"I said are you afraid?" A few moments pass eerily quiet. He lifts an eye brow when no response comes. His face falls onto his shoulder, in the direction where she should be. The bond fills with panic before his eyes can even register she is not there.

Kylo sits up, calmly looking down the dock. Surely she didn't…?

All at once he's trying to suck in air.

He's drowning. It takes a moment for his brain to realize it, surrounded by the salty air. His skin bakes in the sun but he's…he's drowning. One of his hands lands on his throat. Why would he be-?

He springs to his feet at once, in the same motion pulling his shirt over his head. He can feel her pounding against the water, like another appendage. He can feel his own lungs cry out for air.

He is running down the pier at full speed before he knows it, barreling, too hard, down the old wooden planks. The kind of anxiety that pulls through him is something he's never felt before. It starts in his stomach in a ball of knots and spreads out like a tidal wave all over his limbs. It pulls him down and tries to swallow him like the water has Rey.

Kriffing Idiot. If she dies, he dies-

He hadn't really thought about the consequences of the blood spell until this moment. If she dies, He dies, He repeats in his head, nearing the edge of the pier.

His eyes search the water. There's a stream of bubbles below him and to the right. They are being caused by her spastic, desperate thrashing. He swims to it. She is in between all of the bubbles, of course, hard to even see. Kylo swims down, she's sunk several feet already and he has to fight the black spots in his vision to reach out for her. When he does get a hold of her wrist he yanks her as hard as he can against his chest.

Kriffing idiot.

Rey's arms wrap around his neck, holding on to him as though he is her only salvation…which he supposes he is. Her face presses up hard against his neck. Both his arms find their way to her back and crush her against him. He uses his right arm to paddle them upwards, towards the shore and his left settles underneath the curve of her backside, holding her in place. But as she struggles more and more with the water so does he.

It seems like an eternity before they finally emerge. Kylo sucks in a deep breath but he still feels water logged. He slaps Rey one good time between the shoulder blades and she sputters water up over his shoulder.

"What were you thinking?" He sucks in another breath and this time he feels like the oxygen is actually getting to him. She doesn't answer. Instead she leans her head over the crook of his neck and coughs over and over again behind his back. She's holding onto him so hard she's nearly choking him. With one arm he holds her tight against him, skin brushing skin, but he does not even begin to think about it.

He is so overwhelmingly livid at the stupidity this girl posses that he can't concentrate on anything else.

Was she really willing to drown to prove a point?

He swims them back to the shore with his free arm. When he can stand he lets his both his arms scoop underneath her so that as he walks out of the water she is still cradled against him. When their firmly on the ground he lays her down into the powdery sand.

Rey can't stop coughing up water. It is so deep in her lungs she isn't sure it will ever be all out. Kylo kneels down next to her, wondering for a moment if he should try to help her somehow. His hands fall in the sand so that he is hovering over her. Rey opens her eyes.

"I didn't need you to save me."

"I can't stand you." He drags the words out, steady and almost monotone. He pauses between each word as if to emphasize their meaning. It's the only thing he can tell her. He can't yell at her for trying to kill him, because he really has no desire to inform the Jedi she holds his life in his hands like that.

He does not put it passed her to drown herself and become a Martyr to the Resistance- to give her own life up to take down the big bad Kylo Ren. His glare at her, only a few inches from her face, just becomes more intense with each one of these thoughts.

He wants to call her an idiot- to grab her by both the shoulders and shake her around until she understands just how stupid she really is. She looks up at him, completely indignant.

Surely, she is not mad at him, right? She is the one who almost drowned- who just almost killed the both of them.

"Get off me." She bites, shuffling in the sand under his gaze. A frown sets itself deep in her features.

Kylo's jaw almost falls open.

"I just saved your kriffing life." Well, technically he saved his own kriffing life, but he will not correct himself. He hates her. He hates how ridiculously self assured she is. He hates that indignant expression on her face and the way those determined and deep brown eyes stare at him with hate. He hates the soft curve of her frown and the-

He needs to get up.

"Enjoying your honeymoon?" The voice comes from the side. They both turn their faces to insufferably glare at whoever it belongs too. It's a cabana boy with a devil's smirk. The smile leaves the boys face at once with the sheer amount of death intent that comes his way.

Kylo is going to kill him.

As though he spoke out loud Rey beats her fists against his chest, knocking him off her.

"It was a joke." He glowers under his breath.

"It wasn't funny." Rey sits up, the sand sticking to her wet body. Her hair clings to her neck and top of shoulders in spirals. Kylo's eyes fall on the freckles that litter her shoulders and arms. They drift down her body, her stomach. He's never seen this much of her legs.

Kylo looks to the sand besides him, picking himself up to stand.

Stupid Kriffing idiot.

"Someone will come get you for our interview." He says, exasperated. Kylo walks away back towards the resort, leaving her looking like a desert creature that has been drenched against her will.

For the first time he truly regrets joining Snoke, and it is because it is one of the choices that has lead him to her overly-proud ass.

Rey feels like a different person again. She is really getting tired of young women coming in and changing her to fit whatever the world thinks she should look like. Rey is in a knee length dress made out of thin white fabric that flows around with every move she makes. It raps around her neck and leaves her back bare. Her hair is in little waves, like she's been lounging on the beach and the wind has created them with a big white flower by her left ear.

But that's not what bothers her most. The first, and most important, thing that bothers her most is the thin little white gold band they've placed around one of her fingers. It has a diamond that swallows her hand on it and every time she takes it in she wants to throw up.

The second thing that bothers her most is the fact that she is standing on a small glass podium barley big enough for her, and that Kylo Ren is squished onto it next to her. There are little orbs in the sky she has recognized as cameras flashing.

Reporters surround them in crowds, every one ranging from humans, to near humans, to the strangest species Rey has ever laid her eyes on.

Don't say anything, Kylo sends the thought over the bond, Just act like your happy to be here.

Oh, that should be easy.

"Emperor Ren," One of the reporters speak up, a slim Ithorian in a very nice suit. "Now that you've taken over what's your plan for the galaxy?"

"To unify everyone under the first order for the good of the galaxy." Kylo's Words distort as they bleed through his voice synthesizer. His arms cross behind his back.

"Do you plan to include unknown space?" He asks, as a follow up, taking a picture with the camera in his hand.

"We plan to include any and all life forms we meet." Rey can feel, over their connection, that Kylo feels as though he is above this. He does not want to answer this reporter's stupid question. He is a warlord not a politician.

Rey crosses her arms next to him.

"And what does lounging around on a Resort planet have to do with that goal?" Another reporter pipes up.

Oh, go eat Bantha shit, Rey thinks. Kylo Ren almost snorts. He definitely gives out a little chuckle.

"I'm sorry was there something humorous about my question, Emperor Ren?" Kylo shakes his head.

"No, of course not." He straightens up. "We have been just married and we thought not only we'd take a day for ourselves but we'd entertain your questions here. I hope that is acceptable to you?"

The man nods, paling under Kylo's intense gaze. Rey gives a small smile for the camera.

"Empress Rey, I have a question for you." A young woman speaks up. Kylo throws his arm in front of Rey.

"She won't be taking any questions." Kylo's voice is even, authoritative. Rey has to adjust her feet on the podium to try and get more room.

"I'll answer you." Rey bites over him.

"Has the Influence of the First Order, specifically your marriage to Kylo Ren, effected your position as a Jedi Knight?" Rey raises her eyebrow. She honestly had not known she was even thought of as a Knight. She had definitely never passed the Padawan stage with Master Luke. Then she considers the question itself and she has the sudden urge to laugh.

"They haven't influenced me at all." She speaks.

The cameras flash again and several reporters write furiously. A man in the crowd speaks up. He is old and wrinkled with wisdom.

"Do you plan to start sending relief to the outer rim? As I'm sure you are aware of the situations getting more dire out there and-"Kylo opens his mouth to interrupt the man but Rey is faster with her words.

"Of course, we will." She says with a pleasant smile. The looming figure next to her goes stiff. The cameras go crazy again and reporters start talking over each other. There is so much commotion that some of the storm troopers come to stand in front of them. Two more lead them off the podium and into a near side room.

You weren't supposed to say anything, She can hear kylo's voice in her head along with his increasing frustrations.

"Are you planning on not helping them?" She says, as soon as the doors closed. Kylo crosses his arms.

"Its not my choice." He answers, to which Rey huffs.

She is so fed up with him, and this situation. She is so fed up with the First Order. Why can't she just say they're helping people and then help people? Why does every little thing have to be a fight like this?

"I'm leaving." Rey hisses. She does not know where she is going to go. She knows she can't go too far, but she is not staying here.

She will spend her whole life running away from him. It's a fact that she has to accept right now.

It is nearly midnight before Rey squeaks the door open to their room. She walks down the small hallway to start face to face with a frozen, half naked Kylo Ren. He has stopped, wide eyed, with his shirt above his head.

His thighs are bigger than her head. His pecks are the size of dinner plates. She can't help but stop in her tracks and take him in. Her entire face turns red at once, and she curses herself for it. The arms outstretched above Kylo are covered in long meaty muscles, as are his shoulders and his chest, and-He is very fit, she knew it from the fights upon fights that they've shared, but she had never really thought about what that would mean for his body. His hair hangs loosely around him his face, which looks a mixture of embarrassed and confused.

Kylo continues to pull his shirt off, throwing it towards the bed. His eyes flicker over her with uncertainty.

"I-uhm- wasn't sure you were coming back." He says lightly, rubbing his palms onto the sides of his tight black undergarment- which Rey refuses to drop her eyes too. He turns around too pick through his suitcase on the floor. Rey takes in the sight before her and her mouth goes dry. She had heard that the dark side seduced people, but she hadn't thought they meant it literally.

"Well, I had too, remember, or you kill all my friends?" She tries to keep her attitude, but her voice falls flat. His shoulder's look like they fall a little. Kylo stand up again with a soft black tunic in his hand, letting out a long, tired sigh.

"I'm going to bed." He announces, throwing the tunic on over his head. As soon as his chest is covered Rey feels like some of her cognitive function has returned.

She opens her mouth to say something to him, but he crashes onto the bed before she can think of anything.

Rey shuts her mouth and walks to her own suitcase, grabbing the first thing that looks comfortable and locking herself in the fresher.

She washes the all the make up from her face with a scalding shower. It takes her a few minutes to get into the water when thoughts of her afternoon come back to her.

Rey sits up on the wicker chair that had been by the holo. She picked it up and moved it to the balcony sometime in the night. So that she could watch the stars turn. Kylo turns over, eyeing the back of her head.

"Come to bed." He hisses, she glances behind her shoulder to peer at him through the doors. "You're keeping me up."

"I haven't said a word."

"Every time I get close to falling asleep it is like your screaming your thoughts at me. You're scared, I get it, come to sleep." He doesn't mean to be harsh with her; he just thinks she's being ridiculous. It is a bed. They are already bound to each other not only by marriage, but the force, not to mention whatever Snoke is about to put them through- what is the big deal in sleeping next to him-

It isn't like they'll-

She is in his arms in his mind's eye, wrapped up as close to him as possible. Her lips touching his collarbone, and then his neck, and then his-

Suddenly, Kylo can't help but feel apprehensive even though he had just teased her about it. He makes a good effort to shield his mind, and turns over in the sheets, so that his large back is a wall between his side and hers. Rey slips out of the shower and slinks to the mattress lowering herself as close to the edge as possible.

She takes some of the comforter in her fist and pulls the little bit she can get over her shoulders.


End file.
